One summer changes everything
by olitzshipper
Summary: One summer changes how Fitz and Olivia live the rest of their life. Law school edition, Olitz is endgame
1. Chapter 1

LIV'S POV

I groaned as i walked up the steps of the Grant family house, more like mansion with Teddy. He had talked me into spending the summer at his family's ranch after our first year of law school.

"Come on Libby" i looked up at Teddy's nickname for me. He was one of my best friends, people often mistook us for a couple but we just never saw each other that way. He was the closest thing other than Quinn and Huck that i had to family.

"Teddy, what if they hate me?!" I shifted as he carried up my luggage up the steps.

"They won't i already warned my parents"

"Don't you have siblings that come home for the holiday's?!"

"Fitz is going into his last year of law school. He's 5 years older and Kate is our age at Yale"

I bit my lip, Teddy always talked about his twin sister Katherine which everyone called Kate but he hardly spoke about his older brother. Apparently he was focused on school and less on partying. We sounded the same except Teddy usually started talking me into parties more and more.

He opened the door as we walked into the large foyer, marble floors lined the floors and on the right was a formal living room and the left was a bathroom along with the laundry room and another room was an office. I watched as we passed the wooden staircase and went up to the formal dining room and into the kitchen which was state of the art, it could hold 50 people. I grew up with nothing compared to Teddy and stood in awe as he pulled open the back door revealing a large piece of land. There was a gated pool and a pool house along with a path down to the stables and a fence around the stables.

I followed him as we approached the patio deck and saw three people chatting away.

"Teddy!" A woman shrieked standing quickly. She had long brown thick curls and the deepest blue- grey eyes. She was my height which was about 5'4 and stood beside a tall man who had bright blue eyes and a side smile.

"Hey mom!" Teddy smiled hugging his mother and her then shook his fathers hand.

"You must be Olivia, Teddy has told us so much about you!" The woman slammed me into a hug. I tensed quickly not used to people hugging me.

"Mom, why don't you introduce yourself first" Teddy laughed

"Oh, sorry. I'm Emily Grant" she smiled

"Nice to meet you, please call me Liv" i offered as i turned to Teddy's father

"Mr. Grant" i smiled

"Please call me Big Gerry darlin"

"Okay" i nodded "You have a wonderful home" i looked around until i saw a woman about our age approaching. She dusted off the knees of her pants and stood up. She was gorgeous, blonde hair and bright eyes just like Teddy.

I watched as she came up and hugged me

"You must be Liv!" She grinned. We had spoke a few times during her skype calls to Teddy so i wasn't worried about meeting her

"Hey Kate" i hugged her back

"Nice to finally meet you in person" she grinned

"Well, you must be tired. Katie why don't you show Liv to her room" Emily offered

"Sure!"

"Dinner's at 6!" Big Gerry called as Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"My parents like you" she stated as i followed her up the spiral staircase

"Is that rare?"

"Usually, but you aren't Teddy's bimbo girl you are his friend so that's another perk too" she laughed. Kate was just as blunt as her brother.

"My room and Teddy's room" she pointed to rooms along the way "guest bedroom, bathroom, Fitz's room and your room. You have your own bathroom so that's a plus" she smiled "my parents room is on the other side of the staircase, thank god"

"Thank god?" I asked as she opened my door.

"They still go at it" she cringed

"Woah" i whispered as i took in the light purple bedroom that was decorated with white furniture. The queen size bed was covered in a huge white duvet with at least ten pillows. There was a window seat that over looked the back yard of the house revealing the stables and mountains.

"What do your parents do again?"

Kate chuckled "My dad owns oil companies" that explained it.

"Moms a judge"

"Wow"

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked as he set my suitcases down on the bench at the end of the bed.

"It's amazing"

Kate flickered on the light to the bathroom revealing the large bath and glass shower along with the huge walk in closet.

"Let's take a picture!" Kate said opening her Instagram as she pulled Teddy and i by the window. I smiled in between the two Grants and watched them bicker over a filter until they agreed and captioned it.

I posted the same picture onto mine. I clicked on Kate's instagram, following her and looked at the caption.

'Welcome home Liv'

"I'm going to take a nap, call me if you need anything!" Teddy offered as Kate left behind him closing the door.

I stared at the view for what seemed like hours until i sat down on the bed quickly. I set an alarm for an hour so i could get so unpacking done before dinner and crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

FITZ'S POV

"So some random gold digger is spending the summer at our home?" I chuckled as my dad helped me carry my suitcases of my car.

"Fitzgerald" mom hissed as i stepped into the house and was met by my younger siblings who looked ticked off at my remark.

"she's really nice Tripp" Kate hugged me before turning to go upstairs

"I don't understand why she's spending the summer here if she's not your girlfriend"

"Because she has no family, apart from her dad who's in the hospital. Does that justify her visit?" Teddy said ticked off

"Alright i'm sorry, i'll be studying all summer anyways"

He nodded and shook my hand helping me bring my things up to my bedroom.

"Liv's right across the hall, be nice" he warned before joining Kate in her room.

I sighed those two were always so close sometime i wished i had a twin or someone around my own age who got me. I started unpacking and listened as the door opened and closed before opening again when mom called everyone down for dinner. I was met by the deepest pair of brown bambi eyes. She was short compared to my 6'1 height and wore jeans and a long black sleeved top. Her hair was a deep brown reaching past her shoulders.

"hi" i finally said

"Hi"

"Fitz" i stuck out a hand

"Liv" she shook it and made her way towards Teddy and Kate as they came out of the room and called her over.

"Did he say anything rude?" I heard Teddy whisper as they walked downstairs

"No, just a hello" Liv walked with them into the dining room taking a seat beside Teddy across from me. After everyone had gone gotten their food i watched as she bowed her head across from me and said a prayer. We all waited until she was finished to eat.

"Are you christian Liv?" Mom asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Please call me Emily" she smiled

Liv nodded and dug into her mashed potatoes.

"Were you raised Christian?" Kate asked

"Uh no, i just joined when i started high school"

"Tell us about yourself" Dad asked as she took a break between eating

"Okay, i'm an only child, my favourite colour is grey, i love binge watching tv shows"

Teddy chuckled and she pinched his side

"I also love to read"

"Has Teddy told you about our library then?" Dad asked

"No?"

"We have a big library, beside Dad's study. Different types of books" Kate smiled

"Fitzgerald has read all of the books at least twice" Mom smiled towards me. I watched Liv's eyes flicker to mine and smile.

"She's on the swim team too" Teddy offered up

"You and Kate will spend a lot of time in the pool then, our fish out of water" Dad smiled before his phone rang and he excused himself.

"So, do you four have any plans tonight?"

"We are going to a party, showing Liv a night in Cali" Teddy smirked as Liv rolled her eyes.

"Are you going too Fitz?" Mom asked carrying her dish to the kitchen

"Uh no" i looked down at my book realizing i wasn't invited

"You should come" Liv offered

"Fitz doesn't really chill" Teddy laughed

"He's still your brother" she said sternly and i watched as she took control over Teddy and got him to invite me.

"I'm alright, i'll just pick you guys up like i normally do"

"Thank you Tripp" Kate said exiting from the table followed by everyone else.

They found their own way there and said they would call when they needed a ride home. It was 3 in the morning when i finally got the call.

"On my way Ted-"

"It's Liv" she said over someone puking

"Teddy have too much to drink?"

"Uh yeah, Kate went over to her boyfriend's so she said she'll be home tomorrow"

"Okay, i'll be there in ten minuets"

"Okay thanks" she said awkwardly "bye"

I watched as Teddy stumbled over to the car by himself and laid down in the back seat. A few seconds later Liv came out of the house looking for him with a bottle of water. She was wearing a short sleeved black dress that was stretchy fabric and some sandals.

She spotted us and made her way over.

"Here Ted, got you some water" she whispered as she got into the SUV

"Thanks Libby" he groaned

"No problem"

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Thanks for picking us up"

"No problem, have fun?"

"Yeah" she tried to sound happy "kinda"

"Did something happen?"

"No" she kept quiet for the rest of the ride until i pulled into the driveway.

"I feel like shit" Teddy mumbled and giggled into Liv's hair. I watched her laugh and help him upstairs, taking off his shoes.

"Night Ted"

"Night Libby" he waved "night bro"

"Good night" i nodded and walked towards my room.

"Thanks again Fitz" i heard before i closed the door. It was too late for my to answer back so i just went to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

LIV'S POV

It was another night of not sleeping. It was our 2nd day here and i hadn't slept properly yet. It was 7am when i heard the door across the hall open and close. I showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and made my way down to the library. I looked at the first shelf which was biography's and then moved to romance and made a vow to read each romance novel. I sling myself into a chair after choosing wuthering heights and i loose myself in the book until the door opens revealing Big Gerry.

"Morning" he smiled sitting at a chair with his newspaper

"Good morning, i can go to my room-"

"Nonsense, please continue" he smiled

I read for another 20 minutes until he stood up.

"Thank you for getting Theodore home safely last night. I'm sorry if you two had any plans today but he will he cleaning out the garage all day after that charade"

I giggled and nodded as Teddy came into the library groaning.

"You woke up everyone in the house, you are a Grant. You know how to carry yourself properly"

"Ugh, sorry Liv"

"That's okay, i'll just take a look around if that's okay?"

"Of course darlin" Big Gerry grinned and took Teddy out of the room. I went upstairs to change into sneakers before coming back down and heading towards the stables. I stopped when i saw Fitz brushing one of the horse's manes.

"Hi" i waved awkwardly

"Hi" he said just as awkward "did you meet your horse yet?"

"I have a horse?"

"Yeah, mom said maybe you would like riding"

"Your mom was right" i smiled

"So you ride then?"

"When i was younger yeah, might be a bit rusty though"

"I'll show you your horse" he walked over to another stable and pulled out a grey horse with dark grey hair. I gasped at the beauty of the horse and held out my hand letting it sniff me before i started stroking him. The horse stepped forward and i stayed firmly planted on the ground as it brushed it's nose against my cheek. I smiled as i massaged his nose.

"He likes you" Fitz stated surprised

"Should he not?"

"He's just been a little temperamental, he bit me the other day"

I laughed "sorry"

"What are you going to name him?"

"I get to name him?"

"He's your horse"

"I like Jax"

He smiled and nodded "you going to ride?"

"Maybe tomorrow, i was just going to take a look around" i leapt "Do you want to come?"

"Okay" he nodded surprised and i made it a vow to get to know him better and become friends with him. I watched as he put both horses back in their stables and dusted off his jeans before joining me on the path.

"You have anywhere specific you want to go?"

"Just to the end of the trail?"

"Okay"

We walked in silence for a while until i started asking him questions.

"Teddy said you were in your last year of law school?"

"Yeah, at Harvard"

"Woah, do you know what you're doing after?"

"There's always a position at my dad's office waiting"

"You don't sound too excited"

"I don't know, i'm leaning towards a firm in Washington but who knows" he paused "i want to work in politics"

"Yeah?"

He nodded and i listened as he spoke about politicians, passing bills. He sounded so passionate and i was surprised to hear him talk so much.

"Sorry for rambling"

"Don't be, you were clearly born for politics"

"What about you?" He said as we practically started hiking up a hill.

"My minor is political law so same thing except i'd like to be a crisis management. Help all you big time politicians out"

"So like a political fixer?"

"Exactly"

"That sounds like something Washington needs" he smiled "The lake is the end of our property" he said showing me a large lake as we stood at the top of the hill.

"Wow, you guys have a wonderful estate"

"Yeah, we've lived here forever" i stood there for probably half an hour taking it all in.

"Ready to go back?" He asked as i looked over at him. He was a man, he was 7 years older than me of course but he carried himself as a man.

"Yes"

We walked back in silence but it was comforting. I decided to check on Teddy so i said my goodbye's at the stable.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"I hope we can be friends too"

"Okay" he nodded confused

"See you at dinner" i waved and made my way around the house to the garage.

(Break)

"How was your day with dungeon boy?" Teddy asked as i sat by the pool playing with the water while he swam.

"Who?"

"Fitzgerald, he's always in his room"

"Don't be rude Teddy, he's very nice"

"He is when he wants to be"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he's nice to certain people" he shrugged "What'd you guys do?"

"I met my horse" i grinned "we went hiking on that trail to the lake"

"Cool" he nodded "So, do you want to go out tonight?"

"No" i laughed "don't you have a hangover?"

"The best way to cure a hangover is to drink more Libby" he laughed

"I'll just stay home, i can right?"

"Of course, it's your house too" he splashed me and swam away

"I hate you"

"You love me"

"Where's Kate?"

"She's still at her boys house" he rolled his eyes

"What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing" he lied "You hungry? I think Fitz made pasta"

"Yeah i could eat"

"Lib, there's this pretty little thing at the parties. She's ugh" he moaned

"You're disgusting" i laughed

"You should start dating again Libby"

"God no"

"I mean Jake was an ass but not all guys are like that"

"Words of wisdom" i laughed "i just want a fun summer, relaxing"

"You can date and have fun"

"I'm good" i waved him off as he went to change.

"Hey" i said coming into the kitchen as i saw Fitz heating up some food

"Hi" he nodded and left the room as soon as it was done warming. I frowned and sat down on the stool waiting for Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Emily came inside the kitchen as i decided i wasn't hungry anymore.

"Nothing" i lied "have a good night"

"Going to bed already?"

"I'm kind of tired"

"Night sweetheart" she kissed my cheek and smiled

I went in my room and decided to finish unpacking. I dumped my clothes and started folding them and putting them in my dresser.

"Bye Lib!" Teddy called from down the hallway.

"Bye" i said as i stood and put the suitcases in the closet. I changed into my pyjamas and decided to sleep. It was 7 at night so i knew I would wake up early. I fell asleep for a while until i was woken up by my dream. It was only 5 but i knew i would not be sleeping anymore. I grabbed my swim suit and headed down to the pool

FITZ'S POV

I woke up at 6, groaning since i had went to bed a few hours ago. I wanted something to drink so i made my way downstairs and something in the back caught my eye. I stepped out onto the deck and watched as she dove into the pool and pushed her way up to the surface powerfully and made it to the other side of the pool she went under, flipping and came back up and made it back to the other side. She looked as if she was fighting something, pushing herself until she stopped and reached the steps of the pool. I watched as she sat back, heaving out of breath but smiling.

"Morning Fitz" she called out as she went back in the water surprising me as she turned and floated as i came down by the pool.

"You always swim so early?"

"I couldn't sleep" she shrugged "did you sleep well?"

"I slept alright" i shifted "you're a good swimmer"

"Thanks" she smiled and swam around where i was "What are your plans for today?"

"I have some things to drop off to the post so i'll probably go into the city today" she looked at me with bright hopeful eyes "do you want to come?"

"Yes please!" She shrieked

"I wanted to head out by nine is that alright?"

"Perfect, i'll go get ready" she stood in the shallow end and climbed out of the pool. Her hair was now in curly ringlets and the bathing suit was a one piece but was sticking so tight to her body. She was not self conscious at all as she wrapped the towel around herself and headed for the house. It was going to be a long day.

(Break)

"Have you ever been to the santa Barbara pier?" Liv asked as i put down the windows on the highway. She was wearing jean shorts with a grey v-neck and flip flops with her hair in a straight pony tail.

I chuckled "yeah, i mean it's like going to a mall for us, it's a regular thing"

"Oh" she looked away as if embarrassed "We could go if you want"

"Really?" I nodded "Thanks" she smiled

"Sure"

I watched her bob her head to the beat of the music until i found parking.

"You okay with walking to the pier? It's two blocks"

"That's fine"

She opened the door and got out taking in the streets as i crossed with her to the post office.

"Hey Fitz" Henry one of my friends who worked at the post office nodded as i opened the door for Liv. She pushed her sunglasses back and looked around.

"Who's this gorgeous girl?" He smiled as he took my package

"I'm Liv, Fitz's friend" Liv smiled and extended a hand

"Henry, also Fitz's friend" he smirked at her clearly flirting. She chuckled

"I'm going to go buy some popcorn, want some?" Liv asked

"Uh sure, thanks"

She nodded and walked off towards another aisle

"She's gorgeous man, lucky dude"

"I .. She's just a friend, she goes to school with Teddy"

"She's a young thing huh" he wiggled his eyes as i chuckled "And i'm leaving now"

"Have fun!" Henry chuckled as Liv approached us "Bye Liv!"

"Bye" she grinned and waved back

(Break)

"So, what do you want to do first?" I looked over at Liv to see her eyes practically bulging out of her head as she looked at the games.

"Ferris wheel!" She smiled

"Okay" i nodded and led her over.

"Are you afraid of heights?" She asked as i refused to look anywhere other than at her

"No" i lied

"You didn't have to come up with me, i'm glad you did though" she smiled and took a picture of the pier as we stopped at the top.

"I heard what Teddy said about me" i whispered "dungeon boy"

"Fitz-"

"Thanks for uh.. Sticking up for me"

"Teddy's an ass" she laughed

"But still"

"Is that why you didn't talk to anyone last night?" She asked looking away

"Sometimes.. It's just easier to do things alone. Handle things alone"

"I know what you mean" she looked towards me "i know exactly what you mean, being alone is just easier. Not depending on anyone"

"Exactly" i nodded

"My siblings are so alike, just like my parents and i'm the odd one. I've always been doing my own thing"

"You don't have anyone to relate to"

I shook my head amazed i trusted her so much but she was giving off such a comforting feeling.

"We can be friends Fitz" she smiled as the ride came to a full stop and we got off.


	4. Chapter 4

LIV'S POV

"Did you have fun?" Fitz asked as i carried my prizes up the steps of the house. He held my bigger teddy bear.

"Look at all the prizes i won"

He scoffed "okay you won but i'm keeping them all" i laughed as he opened the door revealing Kate who was speaking to Emily in the hallway. They both looked towards us and smiled

"Looks like Tripp took Liv to the pier" Kate smiled

"You two have been gone for 12 hours, i was starting to get worried" Emily called out as we headed upstairs.

"Fitz knows how to show a lady around" i called back making him chuckle. I dumped the prizes onto my window seat by the window and saw him standing in the hallway still.

"You can come in" i said taking off my sneakers and watched as he put the Teddy beside the other prizes before taking in the room.

"Wow, they set up the whole room"

"Wasn't it already set up?"

"Not really, just a bed the last time i checked"

"Now i feel bad"

"My mom likes any excuse for her to redecorate don't" he waved off

"Well, well, well look who kidnapped my best friend" Teddy came in sipping a bottle of water.

"Teddy!" I grinned as he hugged me before dumping his large body on my bed. "Up for catching a movie?"

"We should all go" i offered

Teddy shot me a look and Fitz shook gis head as he caught it.

"I'm going to stay home" i decided

"Fine but friday we're all invited to this party. At Henry's" Teddy smiled

"I have to go back to Washington for a few days this weekend, i have to take care of something"

"Oh, want me to come?" Teddy asked as i watched Fitz leave to his room

"No, that's alright" i huffed "you should be nice to him"

"Do you like him?"

"He's my friend Teddy and you need to stop being rude. He's your family."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He smiled "i'll be nice, i'll buy your ticket tomorrow-"

"No! You already paid for me to come here-"

"And i'll continue to pay, we have a large bank account Liv. $300 is nothing to the Grants" he waved his hand at the issue

"When will you be back?"

"Monday"

"I have a lacrosse game so i'll tell your new bestie to pick you up from the airport"

"Jealous old hag" i laughed laying down on the bed beside him. Teddy was one of my closest friends and i was glad we were more like brother and sister than anything else.

"So, did you see you girl?"

"Liv!" He groaned "Alex is SO sexy"

"Teddy" i laughed "Maybe you should get to know her"

"I'm not good with that kind of stuff Libby"

Teddy struggled showing the women in his life he cared. He was a player and i had no idea why.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he waved

"Fine i won't push but we're always besties right?"

"Duh" he mocked me "You hungry?"

"Yeah"

We spent the rest of the night watching movies in his room. Kate eventually joined us until i left to go to sleep.

"Night Fitz" i called as i stood in my doorway.

"Night" he said in a clipped tone

"You can't push me away in your clipped tones Fitzgerald" i shot him a tight smile "Goodnight" he stood in shock by his door

(Break)

Within two days i was on the flight back to Washington. I smiled as Quinn waved towards me as i came out of customs. I would be staying with her for the weekend since i used to live in the first year dorms i had no place to stay until Teddy and i got our keys on the last week of august for our apartment. We had decided to room together since we were both laid back and he had agreed to go 50/50 with everything in the apartment and with work and my trust fund i knew i would be fine.

"LIV!" She hugged me "I missed you! You've only been gone for a week!"

"I know" i laughed "i missed you Quinny"

"So, your car is here. Huck drove it, i'll take your bag so you can go straight to the hospital if you'd like"

"Okay, sounds good" i followed her out to the parking lot and saw Huck by my SUV.

"Liv" he waved. Huck and Quinn were always close. Huck was quiet and Quinn was the exact opposite and she had a way of making him come out of his shell like no one else could.

"Hey Huck"

"So, we'll see you tonight?"

"Yep" i was distracted as my phone started to ring. I got into the car quickly

"Hello Theodore" i grinned as i started my speakerphone as i sat in my car.

"Libby! Fitz is in the car too, you're on speaker!"

"Hi fitz!" I started the car

"Hi"

"So you made it? Everything's good with your car? I told Quinny to fill it up" i rolled my eyes as i noticed it was filled up

"Thanks Teddy, you didn't-"

"I know, so you heading to see your dad now?"

"Yeah, i'll probably spend the night with him"

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

"I will, so what are you two doing?" I asked as i maneuvered my way out of the airport parking lot and pulled onto the highway.

"Fitz is dropping me at a lacrosse game since he won't let me borrow his car and mine isn't here yet"

"The struggle huh" i teased hearing Fitz chuckle.

"Whatever, call me later Liv. I'm here at the game, love you!"

"Love you too! Bye Fitz"

"Bye"

I parked outside the hospital and thought about how much this would hurt me. I would die to have a family like Teddy's. It was just my dad and i after my mom left when he got sick. She left me in charge of everything, and left all her money in my account as if money could solve everything. My dad and i used to fight a lot but at the end of the day he was still my dad and i would always be the person he didn't remember sometimes with him having Alzheimer's. The hospital was attached to a unit that held everyone with Alzheimer's which made me feel comfort knowing he would be close to the hospital if anything happened.

I was always closer to my father than my mother and seeing him lost broke my heart especially when he didn't remember me. I sighed and got out of the car heading towards the nursing home unit. I walked inside to see Jessica, the receptionist who always called whenever there was a problem smiling as i approached the desk.

"Hey Liv!"

"Hi Jess, any problems today?"

"No but he's been talking a lot about his Libby" i chuckled as she signed me in.

"He's in his bedroom, it's almost time for dinner though. Will you be staying?"

"Sure" i nodded

I left the reception desk and took the elevator to the third floor. I opened his room door and smiled as he danced around singing one of my favourite songs.

"Hey Dad" i watched him turn around and grin.

"Libby" he grinned "Mom come too?"

He always forgot they were divorced. She left the day i turned 16 and completely cut ties the day i turned 18. "Mom and you are divorced remember"

He shot me a look. "May i sit?"

"Okay" he looked me over and i listened as he told me about his day and the new friends he had made even though they were the same people he had known for the last two years.

"Are you staying for dinner Libby?"

"Yes" he was only 50 but he was so far gone the doctors thought he needed constant supervision, something i could not give him. I smiled as he introduced me to his friends at dinner.

"Here's your medicine dad" i said handing him some water.

"I don't want it"

"Dad please"

"Fine" he rolled his eyes and took them quickly "My daughter would never force me to do this" i sighed as i lost him.

He put up a fit and i listened as he cussed me off about pretending to be his father. The doctor asked me to come in for the weekend to talk about switching his medication and i told him i would make my decision by tomorrow but i could see now that maybe it was best if it helped him in the end.

(Break)

"Hey Liv" Quinn smiled as i came into her apartment to see her watching a movie. I slumped onto the couch beside her, putting my head in her lap.

"Didn't go so well huh?" She played with my hair. Quinn was the youngest of our group but she always made me feel taken care of.

"No" i sighed "Maybe i made a bad choice leaving for the summer"

"I think you did the right thing, you need a break. You were dealing with school, your dad, moving. You need to relax. How's the Grant house?"

"house?!" I laughed "more like estate, i can't wait for you all to fly out." Teddy said for my birthday we would have a barbecue the first week of July. It was almost June now so there was a couple of more weeks to go.

"Did you meet his siblings?"

"They're great, so nice Teddy doesn't really like his brother though"

"Why?"

"No idea, maybe it's the age difference he's just closer to his sister"

"Is his brother mean?"

"No, just quiet"

"Teddy's the exact opposite" i laughed And listened as she told me about work and her days at the bar.

"I'm going to head to bed" i yawned and made my way to her spare bedroom. I was dead to the world the rest of the night until my phone went off the next afternoon.

"Hey Ted"

"You sound tired"

"I'm fine, how was your game?"

"We won, obviously" he chuckled "i sent you Fitz's number for tomorrow so you two can figure out where to meet"

"Okay" i pushed myself up and stared outside the window.

"You okay Lib?"

"I'm fine, i should go though. I'm going to go back to the hospital again"

"Call me after"

"Okay bye"

(Break)

"You look like my Libby" my dad kept saying as i sat with him.

"Lib's gorgeous, she's in high school but she's brilliant"

"Yeah?" I smiled

"A little smart ass but she's brilliant"

"Dad it's me Libby"

He narrowed his eyes but continued telling me about his Libby. I just wanted to have a conversation with him. Before he got sick we were closer than ever. I told him anything he wanted to know and he gave the best advice.

"Where do you live? Do you live with Libby?"

"I live in Washington but i'm spending the summer in California"

"Wow, i've never been there before"

"It's pretty nice"

"Who are you staying with?"

"My friend Teddy and his family"

"Well, what about your family" his eyebrows knotted together

"You are my family Dad"

"I only have one daughter, please leave" he started getting upset "LEAVE!"

"Dad"

"LEAVE!" He yelled again. I grabbed my bag and went to the doctors office to sign paperwork.

"He's doing better Olivia, that's all you can ask for" Dr. Warrens tried to reassure me.

"Please call me if anything comes up, i should be back in a couple of weeks"

"I think that's best, he seems to recognize your voice much better"

I nodded trying not to cry. I was only 18, this was a lot to deal with.

"See you in a couple of weeks then" He nodded and opened the door for me as i left his office.

I got in my car and tried not to cry as i got onto the main road towards Quinn's house. Pope's did not cry. I heaved and gave up as i pulled over on the side of the road

"Call Teddy" i said in between sobs to my blue tooth. I hiccuped and listened to the rings on the third ring it connected

"Teddy?"

"Uh. No, it's Fitz" i started crying even more because as much as i liked Fitz i just wanted my best friend.

"Are you okay Liv?"

"Yes" i tried to calm down "Can you just have Teddy call me?"

"Okay i will"

"Thank you"

"No problem, you sure you are okay?"

"No" i admitted "i just.. I don't want to explain it all" i huffed out

"Okay, i'll just wait for you to stop crying then" he sounded awkward but was comforting because he didn't hang up. I sniffled and kept crying for a few more minuets until i gained back control.

"I'm okay now" i hiccuped as i wiped my nose.

"Okay"

"Thanks Fitz"

"Anytime, i uh.. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, i land at 2pm"

"See you then"

I hung up and headed towards Quinn's. I knew she would cheer me up and provide all the comfort food i needed


	5. Chapter 5

FITZ'S POV

"Please be extra nice to Libby today everyone" Teddy announced as we were about to leave so i could drop him off and go to the airport.

"Is everything ok?" Mom asked as she started the dishwasher

"Her dad isn't doing so well, don't bring it up though just comfort her" it amazed me how much he actually cared for her. They both relied on each other so much.

"Okay honey" mom smiled and waved goodbye.

"Fitz?" Teddy asked as i pulled onto the driveway of the park.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you said to Liv yesterday when i was in the shower, thanks"

"No problem" i said shocked. Teddy and i never got along so him saying thank you was rare

"She thinks you're pretty cool you know" he chuckled

"Yeah?"

"Yep, well. I should go. Thanks for the ride and thanks for picking her up. Can you guys get me after?"

"Sure" i nodded and watched him wave as he got out.

"Wow" i mumbled to myself as i pulled away.

(Break)

I waited in the busy airport outside of arrivals at her gate. I spotted her easily, she wasn't grinning like everyone else. She looked exhausted as she walked towards me. She wore black tights and a plaid top and black flats. Her hair in a pony tail.

"Hi" i took her duffle bag as she smiled

"Hi"

"How was your flight?" I asked as we started towards my car.

"It was alright" she yawned

"I'm supposed to go back to Teddy's game but do you want me to drop you at home first?"

"Mmm please"

I nodded. She was clearly tired if she wasn't up to see Teddy. She fell asleep on the way home and i shook her shoulder gently when i pulled into the gates of the ranch.

"Thanks for picking me up, see you when you get back" i watched her drag her feet and head into the house.

(Break)

"Shh!" Mom hissed as Teddy and i came in after his game.

"Where's Liv?"

"Taking a bath and then going to bed, she has a head ache. Poor thing. No yelling"

"Yes mother" we both mumbled earning a glare from her. She laughed as we made our way upstairs.

"Liv?" Teddy knocked on her bedroom door and within seconds the door opened revealing Liv who was in pyjamas. She slammed herself into Teddy and i watched in shock as he cradled her head and actually comforted her. He whispered words as he tucked her into the bed and then laid beside her. She turned towards him but they had their own space. I stepped back feeling like i was disrupting a private moment. I saw a whole other side to Teddy today.

(Break)

It was 5 in the morning and the sun was barely up but i heard galloping when i came back from my morning hike. I watched from the fence as she rounded the corner on the horse and galloped faster as she made Jax jump over fences and maneuver his way through obstacles. She wore riding boots over a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had no make up on. I watched for another couple of minuets until suddenly the horse stopped in front of me behind the fence.

"Morning" Liv smiled, she looked much more happier than yesterday.

"Good Morning" i nodded swinging my legs over the fence and sitting as she climbed off of her horse and fed him some sugar cubes. "I didn't know you were that good"

"I took lessons when i was younger until grade 10"

I looked over at her "your Teddy's age right?"

"Yeah, 19 in July"

"July what?"

"6th" she smiled as Jax stepped forward and followed her closer towards me until she handed me the sugar cube.

"Liv-"

"Just try it"

"He's going to bite me"

"You don't know that"

I watched as he bit me and then took the cube. I watched as Liv laughed in shock

"We'll work on it" I rolled my eyes "what are your plans for today?" She asked

"Probably go play some soccer with Henry, Kate's coming too if you wanted to come"

"I don't really know how to play soccer" she whispered as if she was embarrassed

"Kate doesn't play, she likes to tan. Apparently it's the perfect spot" i shrugged "sports is not everyone's skill"

She smiled "okay, i'll go"

"We'll probably go after lunch"

"Kay" she climbed back on Jax. "I'll ride for a bit longer then"

I watched her for a bit until i started to get hungry.

(Break)

"So, what are you doing today?" Teddy asked Liv as she came downstairs in a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

"Tripp and i are stealing Liv for the day. You're always hogging her"

"You three remember Liv isn't a toy" Mom glared at us as she walked up the stairs "have fun Liv!"

"Thank you" Liv called back up laughing

"I'm going to the park with them, wanna come?"

"And get bitten by bugs? No" Teddy shook his head

"Who knew you were such a baby" Kate said

"Oh i knew!" Liv piped up "one time back home-"

"OLIVIA YOU PROMISED-"

"Okay okay" Liv laughed "i won't say anything"

"Let's go" Kate rolled her eyes and opened the front door. She was taking her car to pick up her friend so Liv rode with me to get Henry.

"Are Kate's friends nice?" Liv asked

"Why are you scared?" I teased looking over at her seeing her playing with her tank top as if she was really nervous.

"Girls.. Some girls just don't like me because i'm not into all of the same things most girls are into"

"Like?"

"The mall, i hate shopping"

"You HATE shopping?"

"There's just so many people at the mall, everyone walks really slow and it's really loud"

I stared in shock "Kate's friends are nice. We've known Abby since we were kids, just Mellie you've got to look out for"

"Why?"

"She's like the ice queen"

"Noted" she laughed as we pulled up to Henry's house.

"I brought running shoes too" she piped up as we waited "So, i can learn"

"Great idea" i smiled

"Hey pretty girl" Henry leaned forward and kissed Liv's cheek and clapped my shoulder.

"Hey" she laughed

(Break)

"Well, what am I supposed to tell her Kate?"

"I don't know Tripp! I'll be by later!" Kate hung up and i made my way over to where Liv was reading her book. Her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned against a tree.

"Uh.. Kate said Mellie wanted to go to the mall first so they'll stop by soon"

I watched her face fall and i felt bad.

"Okay"

"Did you want to take my car?"

"No, i'll just hang out here if that's okay"

"Sure" she nodded and went back to her book. It must have been another two hours and i looked over to see her still caught up in the book.

"Why don't you ask her to come play?" Henry asked "We can teach her"

"LIV!" I called and watched her look up. I waved her out to the field. In five minuets she marched right up in her black nike running shoes. She pulled on her ponytail as she put her hair up. I had never seen someone look so determined in their life

"Settle tiger" Henry joked "just kick the ball towards the net, i'll be goalie. You and Fitz play"

"But Fitz is better than you!" She practically blurted out.

"You were watching us?" He smirked "Fitz won" Liv crossed her arms

"Because i let him"

"I'll go easy" i tried cutting the tension and watched Liv nod stepping back.

I stood in front of her and watched her kick the ball around me but i stopped it and goaled. She huffed and tried a few more times.

"You're tiny so you could probably get it through or fake a kick" i offered. She got it between my legs and laughed running quickly towards Henry.

"Kick hard Liv" i watched as she stuck her tounge out concentrating and pushed her leg back. It was too late to move back as her leg went straight in between my legs. I dropped to the ground and groaned.

"Oh my god!" Someone shrieked as everything went dark. She kicked so hard.

"Fitz!" Mellie's shrill of a voice filled my ears and suddenly she was shoving Liv off and taking her place making Liv fall backwards on her bum. Kate helped her up and apologized.

"Fitz are you okay? I saw that kick"

"I'm really sorry Fitz, i didn't do it on purpose. I didn't know you were behind me"

"No, it's okay i know" i tried reassuring her "you okay?" I looked between her and Mellie.

Liv chuckled and nodded before dusting herself off and extending a hand to help me up.

"That must have hurt man" Henry came into the circle

"I'm Mellie, this is Abby" Mellie almost glared at Liv beside me.

"Olivia Pope, everyone calls me Liv" she shrugged "hey Abby"

"Hey" Abby smiled and i watched as Kate pulled Liv away.

"What a maniac" Mellie whispered to Abby.

"It was an accident Mel" i said walking back towards the car. I got in and propped my feet out of the window.

(Break)

I watched as Liv came into the dining room for dinner heading towards her usual seat beside me which was unfortunately taken up by mellie. Kate and Liv had gotten into some sort of argument on the field and now were not speaking. Teddy was out with a friend so it was us with mom and dad for dinner.

"Here Kate, sit beside Mel" i offered going to Teddy's seat as Kate gladly moved over.

"Thanks" Liv whispered

I nodded and got the mash potatoes.

"How was the park Liv?" Mom asked

"It was fun until i kicked Fitz"

"It was an accident" i waved it off

"Kicked where?" Dad spoke up and i raised my eyebrows and watched him chuckle loudly "Lib you just might be my favourite new addition to the Grant clan" he howled

"Thanks dad" i rolled my eyes

"Sorry son" he controlled himself before bursting out laughing. Liv joined him before they both quieted down

"So Mellie, how did you like the game?"

"Kate and i actually came late. I wanted to get a few things from the mall" i blinked and double checked to see if she actually just winked at me. Liv smirked as i looked over at her.

"Then we saw that crazy situation" Mellie glared at Liv.

"Huh" mom nodded, my parents never really enjoyed Mellie in the house but were always civil towards her especially because Dad did business with her family.

"So, Olivia where are you from?" Mellie asked

"D.C where Ted and i go to school"

Mellie nodded "your parents must be wealthy then"

"I'm sorry?"

"To let your spend the summer in California."

"No Mellie remember-" Kate whispered

"Right, your dad is sick right?"

Liv looked at Kate with so much pain in her face. In a second she was squaring her shoulders and had an iron face on.

"My dad is fine" she ate the rest of her dinner quietly.

"May i be excused?" She looked over at Mom.

"Sure sweetheart" mom smiled and i watched Liv make her way out of the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

LIV'S POV

I sat on my bed the next morning flipping through channels until i reached my favourite movie, Step mom. It had just started. I laid back and watched for a while before someone knocked on my door.

"Go away Teddy" i called out.

"It's not Teddy sweetheart" Emily called "may i come in?" She asked from behind the closed door

"Okay" i watched as she opened the door and was surprisingly still in her pj's. She padded across the room.

"May i?" she asked

"Of course" I moved over but laid back down quickly

"This is one of my favourite movies" she smiled

"Mine too"

We watched in silence for a few minuets until commercial.

"You haven't been out of your room since last night"

"Didn't Mellie sleepover?"

"Yes" she huffed "that girl is a piece of work but she hates when people test her so your reaction was the best choice"

I nodded "You know if you ever want to talk to someone other than Teddy i'm here okay?"

"Okay"

She smiled and moved her hand to my hair as the movie came back. I almost cried, it had been so long since i felt like i had a parent. My mom used to play with my hair when i was sad as well. Eventually i fell asleep from her playing with my hair.

(Break)

"Fitz told me you and Kate weren't talking" Teddy said as we swam in the pool that afternoon when he dragged me out of the room.

"I just don't understand why she's friends with such a mean person"

"Yeah i know" he floated on his back

"So what'd you do when i was gone?"

"Your mom and i watched a movie then i took a nap"

He nodded "where's Fitz?" I asked

"I believe he's in his room"

"Do you know Henry?"

"Yeah" He laughed "he's cool. Do you like him?"

"No Teddy" i laughed and asked him about his day changing the subject. Henry had asked me out but i wasn't ready to date anyone just yet.

(Break)

"Libby! Hurry up!" Teddy called as i came down the stairs. Fitz, Teddy and Big Gerry and i were going to meet the original Fitzgerald Grant.

"Do i look okay?" I smoothed out my peach dress and slipped on my heels.

"You look nice" he nodded

"Nice?"

"Theodore have some class when complimenting a lady" Big Gerry said as we came out of the door. "You look beautiful Liv"

"Thank you" i smiled and slipped into the car. Kate and Emily had gone on some kind of mother daughter retreat in Europe which meant i was home with the guys for the next two weeks. They had refused to let me stay home when they brought up the trip. Fitz senior apparently lived in the Bay Area so it was only a few hours away.

(Break)

"Why does everyone call you Tripp?" I asked Fitz as we stood in the hallway of the large condo.

"Kate always mixed my grandpa, dad and i up so they came up with a nickname for me" Fitz said. He had been quiet the whole trip. I watched his face light up when an older man came into view. I had never seen him so happy before.

"LG!" The older man grinned and swarmed Fitz into a hug. He was tall just like all the other Grant men and once again i felt so tiny. The man was probably 70's but he looked amazing. He had a full head of white curls and the same bright blue eyes as Teddy's.

"LG?" I held onto Teddy's arm nervously

"Little Grant, Fitz and Pops always had a special bond. They are both quiet and keep to themselves"

I nodded and watched the man hug Big Gerry before hugging Teddy.

"And is this your girl Teddy?"

"Ah no, this is my best friend Liv. She's staying with us for the summer"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grant" i said extending my hand

"Pleasure is all mine beautiful" he smiled and kissed my hand. "You can call me Pops though"

"Pops" i nodded and followed them to the kitchen. I watched in awe as the four Grant men laughed and spoke freely about cars, work and even women.

"This must be boring for you Liv" Pops looked over at me. I was sandwiched in between Teddy and Fitz at the island.

"No Pops, Liv is cool. You can talk to her about anything. She's not a girly girl like Katie"

Pops smiled "politics then?"

I grinned nodding, it was a mutual ground for all five of us since we all were lawyers or in law school so we knew a lot. Eventually debates started happening and surprisingly enough Fitz and i agreed on a lot.

"You my dear are brilliant" Pops smiled "LG is the only one who likes debating against me anymore"

"Because he wins" Big Gerry chuckled.

"Not all the time, is that girl still trying to get you to ask her out?"

"Mellie" Teddy mouthed

"Yes" Fitz mumbled. I had no idea Fitz didn't like her. He was always very polite when she was around.

"She's not the best girl for you Fitzgerald, you can do much better!" He smiled.

"Well, we should get going" Big Gerry stood "Fitz, one of us will be back to get you in a couple of days?"

"Okay" Fitz nodded and i grabbed my phone off the counter.

"Bye Fitz" i waved and hugged Pops as Teddy and Big Gerry left the condo.

(Break)

"Coming!" I called as the doorbell rang. It was my first day home alone on the Grant estate and i was about to go riding. I opened the door to see Abby surprisingly.

"Abby, hi" i smiled "Kate's uh in Europe"

"Oh i know, i came to see you"

"Me?"

"Well, Fitz told me you were home and Teddy's gone for the day"

"You came to hang out?"

"If that's alright?" As much as i thought she was nice she was Mellie's friend and i didn't know if i could trust her.

"Uh okay, i was just going to go riding but-"

"Riding sounds like fun, i'll ride Teddy's"

"Okay"

I let her into the house and walked out back across the field to the stables.

"I'm really sorry about Mellie at the park, she's so dramatic" i rose my eyebrows

"I thought you were friends"

"Mellie's a bitch" she shook her head "i'm friends with Kate"

"Mellie comes along with the package"

"So i'm seeing"

She watched me from the fence for a while until i got tired and came back to the stables.

"Do you go to school at Yale too?"

"Yeah, i'm thinking of transferring"

"You should come to Georgetown" i smiled "i love it"

"Maybe" she fed jax "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No, i had one but we broke up thank god"

"Thank god?"

"He cheated on me" she nodded "how about you?"

"I have a boyfriend, Stephen"

"Does he live here too?"

"He goes to Yale too but he's from California" she nodded

"I can't wait to meet him" i smiled Abby was hilarious and feisty. She was the female version of Teddy only less of a slut.

(Break)

"Hi Fitz" i smiled as Fitz opened the front door. He nodded and climbed the stairs, slamming his bedroom door.

"He okay?" I asked Big Gerry.

"He'll be fine darlin'" Big Gerry smiled and went into his study.

I gave Fitz a few minutes before i knocked on his door.

"Fitz? You okay?"

"Leave me alone Olivia" he said in his clipped tone.

"I'm in my room if you want to talk" i sighed and crossed the hall. It was a week of slamming doors and meals without Fitz or Big Gerry. The house was filled with tension when Kate and Emily got home.

"LIV! The door!" I scrunched up my face when Fitz called me downstairs. Teddy was at a party and all of my friends were on the other side of the country. I came out of my room already in my shorts and tank top for bed and rounded the corner to see Abby.

"Abby, hi" i smiled

"Can i come up?"

"Of course you can" Emily suddenly stood beside me "you can always have your friends over Liv, just no fooling around with boys in your room"

"Yes ma'am" i turned red and waited as Abby climbed the stairs. Fitz had already disappeared.

"My rooms this way" i pulled her down the hallway turning towards Fitz and my hallway.

"Who's room is that?"

"Fitz's"

"Oh" she nodded and stepped into my room. She gasped silently

"The Grants hooked you up!" She laughed sitting cross legged on my bed as i turned on the stereo.

"I can't even imagine leaving in 3 months"

She smiled "i hope it's okay i stopped by, we had fun the other day i just-"

"Of course! I'd love for us to be friends Abby" i laughed

"So what are you doing?"

"I finished cleaning my room, i was going to paint my nails"

"I'll do yours and you do mine?"

"Cool" i nodded and handed her a basket of Emily's nail polishes.

"Fitz looked kind of pissed when i came here"

"Yeah, he's been a bit on edge all week"

She nodded and chose a darker colour for me. I nodded and stuck out my hand listening as she talked about Stephen.

"You know Henry wants to go on a date with you" she smiled

"Henry wants sex"

"So?" She laughed

"Abby!"

"Are you a virgin Liv?"

"No but-"

"An orgasm is the best feeling, especially when you are stressed." I screeched with laughter at her serious face.

"When's the last time you had sex then?"

"20 very long days ago" she groaned

"Abby!" I laughed

"Oh come on Liv, i'm not saying fall in love but you could just get in a quick screw"

"Uh-" Fitz knocked on my bedroom door. "My mom said your dinner is on the stove, Abby's is in the microwave"

"Thank you" he nodded and turned

"Wait Fitz come here!" He looked over at me silently asking if he could come in. I nodded and watched him sit at the desk.

"Don't you think Henry likes Liv"

"Well, yeah"

"Don't you think they'd look good together?"

"If that's what Liv wants" he shrugged

"You just didn't seem like that kind of girl"

"What kind of girl?" I asked daring him to call me what i knew what he was thinking.

"A slut" he stood staring at me before walking out the door. Somehow i knew he didn't mean it, he had been saying hurtful things to people all week and i had received my first punch.

"What the hell?" abby asked

"I'll handle him later" i waved it off "I'm not dating Henry"


	7. Chapter 7

FITZ'S POV

"Hi daddy" I heard Liv pacing in her room both of our doors slightly open.

"No, i wasn't sleeping" she lied. It was 3 in the morning making it 6 am in Washington. "You met someone?" She laughed "i'm glad you found her then"

She spoke about Teddy until she sighed "i'll see you soon" she was crying now "i love you too daddy"

I'm

I listened as she dug through her closet and crept into the hallway heading down the stairs. I groaned and got a sweater on along with some running shoes before following her downstairs. I pulled open the back door and watched her speed walk across the lawn towards the trail. I sighed and ran quickly over to her.

"Go away" she said as she climbed the hill.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care? Aren't i just some slut?"

I cursed myself internally for saying that to her.

"Look, i'm sorry i said that to you. You aren't a slut" i tried apologizing

"Thanks for your half ass apology"

"I'm-"

"You're an ass you know, you've been walking around pissed off at everyone and you don't even care about what you say to people." She yelled in the middle of the woods "you are 25 years old stop acting like a toddler and start being a man!"

"What do you know about acting my age?! You're 18 years old you don't have any bills to pay, people who depend on you" I yelled back annoyed

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! DO YOU KNOW ME?!" She turned towards the house and walked straight back down the path.

"He's dying!" I called out. I watched her stop in her tracts and she turned to face me. "My grandfather, he's dying" she stared at me. "He has cancer, everyone knew except me because they didn't want to hurt me, since we're so close. Now it's too late to get him treatment"

"That's why you've been angry?" She whispered.

"Yes"

She huffed and sat down on a rock.

"I'm uh not good at the emotional stuff so all i can do is listen and go off of my own experiences" she paused "It's not worth being angry, use the time you have left with him in a positive way. You can deal with the anger and the rest later. Right now just.. Just be present"

"Your dad doesn't remember you does he?" I blurted out. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry"

"Thanks" she stood "I want to finish my hike, you coming?"

"Okay"

"No talking though, just hiking"

"I can handle that" i nodded and helped her stand and watched as she started up the hill again. Eventually I we got to the top and i watched her run down the hill quickly avoiding trees or twigs even in the pitch black. She ran down the dock and straight into the lake. I gasped loudly, she didn't even take off her shoes or clothes. She swam around laughing as i made my way down the hill.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!" She bursted out laughing

"Live a little Fitzgerald!" She smiled "Come on!"

I stared at her as she silently dared me to join her. I groaned and jumped in. The water wasn't cold at all, it was nice. I came up to the surface and watched her swim.

"Your grandpa your best friend?" She asked as we swam beside each other

"Yeah, your dad?"

"He was, Teddy is pretty much my go to man though"

"You two are pretty close"

"We just get each other, i thank God every single day for him." She smiled "do you believe in God?" She asked. I knew she went to church the past sunday and had taken Teddy but no one really asked about it.

"I don't know, we weren't really brought up with religion"

She nodded "i'm not like a hard core by the book christian, i just get so much peace by knowing God has a plan for me and he gives me strength"

I nodded "Could i go with you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Teddy got bored last time though"

"We all know his attention span"

"Very true" she laughed "I'm getting cold, can we go back?"

"Sure" i nodded and followed her back to the shore. We both twisted the water out of our clothes as much as possible and headed back.

"Your hair" i blurted out as i watched her take it out of her ponytail. It sprung down past her shoulders in the curliest ringlets i had ever seen.

"Yeah" she laughed "This what happens when it gets wet"

"I like it"

"Thanks!" She smiled "it doesn't dry like this though, it gets frizzy" she tied it back up and eventually we made it back to the pool area. She stripped off her jacket as i handed her a towel. We gave each other space and laid our main clothing out to dry on the pool fence and headed to our rooms.

"Liv?" I whispered

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for listening"

"Thanks for telling me" she smiled

"Wait! What time do you leave for church?"

"Around 8, if you're too tired there's always next week"

"I'll see" she nodded and closed her bedroom door

(Break)

"Am i too over dressed?" I asked as i shifted in the car as i drove following her instructions the next morning.

"No, you look nice" she smiled as i looked over. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan and her hair was straight and pulled out of her face.

"Do i have to pray?"

"Not if you don't want" she shrugged "It's not like a test or anything, just don't swear"

"No swearing"

She walked into the White church with so much confidence. Most of the community was african american and i watched as they filled the rows.

"Olivia" The pastor came up to the 3rd row and greeted Liv.

"Father Aaron, how are you?"

"Good, i see you've brought a new friend"

"Yes, this is Teddy's older brother Fitz"

"Hello" i smiled shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Fitz, hope to see you again"

I watched as people said hello to Liv. She had been in California all of three weeks and half of the church knew her. I watched as she crossed her legs and her whole attention turned towards the pastor as he spoke. Eventually i turned away and questions everything, how could these people trust in something higher. I turned back to Liv and she smiled, she looked so peaceful. The choir started singing and she sang along with the rest of the congregation.

"What'd you think?" Liv asked as we walked towards the car

"I'm not sure, i'd like to come again though"

"Of course" she nodded "i'm so tired"

"Maybe because we went swimming at 3 in the morning"

She laughed "Maybe"


	8. Chapter 8

LIV'S POV

"Liv?" Kate knocked on my door. We hadn't talked other than hello and goodbye's in front of the Grants since the park. I didn't like Mellie and Kate deserved a better friend than Mellie.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" she stayed at the doorway as i sat on my bed.

"I've never had a sister before. Tripp and Teddy Bear are all i've ever known and i'm sorry for yelling at you when you were just trying to tell me how you felt, Mellie's my friend but you are family and i'm sorry"

I looked down at my hands wondering how this family could open up to me so quickly and make me feel more loved than i ever had felt.

"Thanks for your apology, i'm sorry too" i walked over and hugged her quickly.

"So, what's up? Met any boys? I heard Henry's asking you out soon"

"Yikes" i laughed "i'm just trying to enjoy summer, not hook up with anyone"

She nodded and we spent the next hour catching up on everything.

(Break)

"Fitzgerald!" I groaned as he laughed helping me. He asked me if i knew how to drive stick and after many sessions of him talking me into learning i finally gave in. We were on the long road approaching the estate and the car kept jerking forward.

"You're doing good, come on you can do it"

"FITZ!" I screeched sending the car forward. I started laughing loudly as he looked scared for his life and helped me with the steering wheel.

"Jesus Liv don't kill us" he chuckled. It scared me that he trusted me so quickly, he wasn't really speaking much to anyone but me though he wasn't rude anymore he really just kept to himself.

"Look we have an audience" he laughed as he pointed towards the house where Teddy, Kate, Abby and both of his parents were laughing watching us.

"No pressure" i continued down the road until we reached the house.

"First lesson complete"

"I hate you" i mumbled as Emily and Big Gerry came towards the car.

"I've never seen such a .. Troubled driver" Big Gerry laughed helping me out of the large truck. Emily laughed but hit him on his arm playfully.

"I wouldn't dare even try to learn, great job Libby"

"Thanks" i smiled

"We're going to visit Pops, want to come?" Teddy asked

"You guys should have some time with him, alone" i offered

"Fitz told you?" Emily asked as the rest of the Grants loaded the SUV and Abby headed into the house

"Uh, yes. I won't tell anyone-"

"No it's not that.. It's nevermind" she smiled "We might be gone for a while so there's money on the counter if you get hungry"

"You didn't have to-"

"I know" she smiled "see you later"

"Bye"

Abby stayed for a couple of hours and we went to the mall, when she dropped me back home the house was empty and dark. I turned on some music and started making pasta until i heard a chair shift and looked up to see Fitz watching me.

"Hi" i whispered still scared turning down my music

"Hi" he nodded

"You okay?"

"Sorta"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now" he smiled "Everyone decided to sleep over"

"You didn't want to?"

"I don't think i would have done much sleeping"

I nodded "You hungry?"

"Sure"

I finished cooking the sauce before putting in the noodles. We sat in silence as we ate and i got up to clean the mess i made sticking the dishes in the dishwasher and came back to the table as he sat in silence with a pain expression.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Not really" he mumbled "I think i'm just going to go up to bed"

"Okay, Goodnight"

"Night Liv"

Eventually i headed upstairs and started to read until he knocked on my door.

"Come in"

"Can i sit?"

"Of course" i moved over and surprisingly enough he laid down beside me. He kept his distance and stared at the ceiling.

"How's your dad?"

"He's um, he's alright"

He stared at me "How did i not notice he was sick? I mean you say him. He looked fine but now he just looks weak, he keeps coughing. His hair is coming out"

"You didn't want to believe it" i set down my book "Did you two talk?"

"Not really, i mean i spoke to him of course but no we didn't talk alone"

"How long?" I whispered

"Less than 4 months"

I grabbed his hand and felt the tears forming in my eyes. I squeezed and kept holding on as he looked at me.

I woke up in the movie room after hearing the doorbell. I groaned, Fitz and i had stayed up talking and watching movies. I looked over to see him snoring on the other couch. I quickly got up and went to answer the door.

"Henry" i stood shocked "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the movies"

"Oh um, look Henry i like you but i don't know you and right now i'm not looking for anything and even if i was i need to stay home today so.. I'm sorry" i ripped off the band aid and watched him nod slowly.

"I'll see you around then?"

"See you" i closed the door and turned around to see Fitz staring at me.

"You didn't have to stay home because of me"

I rolled my eyes " i can't leave you in your time of need" i smiled

"I win, yet again" i said as i took all of Fitz's oreos and snuck another one into my mouth.

"You can't keep eating my money!" We were using oreos as chips and i was cleaning his butt in poker.

"My money" i corrected as my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Liv? It's Jessica"

"Is he okay? Did something happen?"

"No, just giving you a weekly update. Sorry if i worried you"

"That's okay jess" i sighed in relief

"he's doing a bit better than last week"

"Good and his the cheque went through?"

"Of course"

"Good, thanks for calling Jess"

"Of course" she said goodbye and hung up.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine" i said in a clipped tone. Fitz and i might have grown closer but there was only one person i would talk about my dad with and it was Teddy. He nodded and looked away and i knew i hurt him.

"I'm going to head out, i'm spending the week at Pops"

"Have a good time" i sat there as he left.

FITZ'S POV

"Night pops" i said as i pulled his door shut. It was 3 in the morning and i heard him cackling with his cough so i got him some water and made sure he was alright. It was a day of hell, i hated seeing him in so much pain. He had asked to have a talk over breakfast tomorrow before i went back home since i had been gone for a week. Teddy, Kate and i were taking turns. Next was Kate. I tried to go back to sleep but i kept tossing and turning. I texted Liv surprisingly asking if she was up. We hadn't spoken in a week and she had pulled away when i asked about her dad. I put my phone down of course she wasn't awake it was almost 4 in the morning i thought until my phone started vibrating.

"What's wrong? You okay?" She sounded fully awake.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh" she sighed "how's pops?"

"He's okay"

"Good"

"Why are you awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she countered back

"He was uh choking in his sleep"

"Sorry" she sighed "And i'm sorry about being rude to you earlier in the week"

"That's okay"

"I'm forgiven so easily? Teddy makes me cook for him for a week"

"That's because Teddy can't cook"

"True" she laughed "Tomorrow night i am summoning you for a night out"

"Where?"

"Abby's having a party. We're all going"

"We?"

"All the Grants and me"

I chuckled "you're practically an honorary Grant"

"It's an honour"

"You're a real dork" i chuckled

"Whatever" she yawned

"Go get some sleep"

"You sure?"

"Yes, i'm fine. Thanks for calling me"

"Of course, night Fitz"

"Goodnight Liv"

(Break)

"Fitzgerald!" Abby grinned as I opened the door to her house. It was packed and the large foyer had turned into a dance floor.

"Hey Abs" i took in the large party and internally groaned. I hated large groups.

"Teddy and Liv are in the kitchen"

I nodded and made my way in that direction.

"Come on Liv, one dance" Henry drunk slurred as i walked into the kitchen. Liv was dressed in tight jeans and a grey v-neck that revealed her toned stomach. Her hair had been curled. She slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

"So you can grope me? No"

He groaned as she started to walk away with her beer.

"Fitz!" She grinned and surprisingly hugged me "i'm glad you came!"

"You okay?"

"For sure" she laughed "i can handle drunk boys"

I nodded "where's Teddy?"

"Teddy is dancing with Lex"

"His latest conquest?"

"No, she's cool" she shrugged and we made our way over to Teddy who was sitting on the steps with a brunette.

"Look who finally made it!" he smiled and tipped his beer towards me "Fitz, meet Lex. Lex this is my older bro Fitz"

We both said our hello's until Abby dragged Liv out on the floor and i watched as the theme changed to old school hip hop. Liv laughed as her and Abby danced around each other until the song changed to an old Jlo song and i watched Liv grin as she approached us quickly.

"You should ask her to dance after" Teddy said

"After?"

"Watch"

"Lex, i hope you don't mind if i borrow Teddy?"

"Of course not" Lex grinned and i watched Teddy grin before taking a swig of his beer and letting Liv take his hand.

Once the beat started they both moved their hips in sync as if they danced to the song every day. Liv laughed as Teddy swivelled his hips and mouthed the words to her until the chorus came on and she swivelled hers back and grinded against him. It wasn't in a dirty way, it was over quickly and they pulled apart as the chorus came back on and i found myself staring at her hips as Teddy turned her around. Her ass moved to the exact beat. I watched in awe as they danced around each other as the lyrics stopped for a few beats and suddenly there was a circle forming but neither of them noticed and Teddy jumped as the chorus started again. Liv looked up when the song finished and snickered into Teddy's arm as she noticed the crowd. They made their way back over and Lex smiled

"You two were amazing"

"Thanks" Teddy laughed "That's one of Liv's favourite songs. Whenever she's sad i always play it and she perks right up"

"I mean who wouldn't" Liv laughed "i think that was our best yet though"

"Oh for sure" Teddy laughed "Lex?" He stuck out a hand to her. Lex took it and they left.

Liv sat down beside me on the step.

"You are a woman of many talents"

She smiled "thank you" i nodded and handed her back her beer. She took a few steps and after a while i groaned as i saw Mellie approaching us.

"Hi Fitz!" She grinned "hello" she practically glared at Liv. Kate sighed and sat down on top of Liv's lap. Liv smiled and started chatting to her but i watched in awe as her hand crept up to my thigh. If it wasn't so dark everyone could probably see how red i was turning. Mellie's eyes zeroed in on Liv's hand and her mouth gaped open.

"Hi Mel" i choked out

"Kate, let's go" Mellie snatched Kate's arm and i watched they both ran off. Liv bursted out laughing.

"Oh come on, you looked like you were having a nightmare"

I chuckled "you're a wild woman"

(Break)

"Mrs. Grant!" Liv shrieked as i dragged a passed out Kate into the house.

"Seems like you two are the only responsible ones in this house" she glared at Teddy. "And Liv, i told you it's Emily"

Liv nodded "Where's Teddy? Do i want to know?"

"No" I chuckled as i carried Kate upstairs. Liv took off her shoes until mom came in the room and handled Kate.

(Break)

"Wake up!" A pillow came down onto my face the next morning. I rolled over groaning.

"Why?" I asked as Liv sat down on the bed beside me. She had the biggest pair of brown eyes and she looked so happy.

"Look at this" she held her phone up to me. I watched squinting at the screen as someone choked on the cinnamon

"No" i stated

"Fitz! Come on! "

"I am not-" an hour later i stood in the kitchen with Liv holding a spoon full of cinnamon towards my mouth.

"Do it" she dared me "Fitz please"

I sighed and opened my mouth. She watched me with excited eyes as she held her phone recording. For the first few seconds i was okay until i swallowed and it started to burn and felt so thick. She roared with laughter as i choked and spit out the cinnamon in the sink.

"Your turn"

"No way!" She shook her head "i just wanted to see if you would do it"

"You little-"

"You two are something else" Mom came into the kitchen laughing "i can't believe you got him to do that"

Liv smiled brightly "I was going to ask you out for lunch" she looked at Liv "but if you have plans-"

"No, i love lunch" Liv said nervously "i mean i'd love to go to lunch"

"We can leave in an hour?" Mom asked and left the room.

"I love lunch?" I teased Liv. Colour rushed to her cheeks

"Shut up" she mumbled and left the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

LIV'S POV

I settled on a navy pencil skirt and a white silk long sleeved blouse with dark blue heels. I'm glad i dressed up because Emily Grant carried herself in an iconic way. We went to the golf club where Big Gerry and her were members.

"Thanks for coming with me"

"Of course" i smiled

"I wanted to talk to you about your friendship with my son and how much it means to me"

"Oh, well Teddy's-"

"I'm not talking about Teddy while i have seen changes in him as well i'm talking about Fitzgerald "

"Fitz?"

"He's always been the quiet one in our family, the twins have always been so close so he's never really had anyone to talk to and in little than a month you've gotten him to talk about his grandfather"

"Oh"

"You make him do things he would never do on his own, it's a like seeing a whole other side to him"

"I think he's just misunderstood"

She nodded "So, how are the Grant children treating you when we aren't home. Sorry we haven't been around"

"You have careers, you welcomed me into your home for the summer i am not complaining at all"

She smiled "you'll always be welcomed at our house Liv"

"Thanks" i whispered

"So, Teddy tells me your birthday is next week!" She grinned "i love birthday's" i smiled remembering how much i used to love birthday's. No matter how much my parents fought my birthday was always my special day and now i kept dreading my birthday because of the memories.

"So, Teddy has requested we stay at the condo with Pops for the weekend"

"Oh gosh" i frowned "i really just want a small birthday"

"Don't worry he won't get away with a rager with Fitzgerald around, i'm sure you'll love it" she tried reassuring me.

"Of course" i smiled

For a while we spoke about everything going on. I asked about her job, which she loved and we chatted about school until she asked about my parents. I couldn't lie or leave the table so i took a deep breath and answered her questions.

"So, how is your mom doing with everything? Gerry had a heart attack couple of years ago and i wouldn't leave his side so i can't imagine"

"Oh um, well they are divorced. She signed everything over to me"

Emily frowned and looked up at me "You don't have grandparents or aunt's and uncle's?"

"My grandparent's have either passed or have never met me and my aunt on my mom's side wants nothing to do with my father"

"So, they left an 18 year old young woman alone responsible for a man with alzheimer's?!" She sounded furious.

"Yes" i whispered

"Oh Libby, i'm not angry with you" She was suddenly hugging me "I'm mad at your mother, you are 18 you should be partying and focusing on school not worrying about those issues." She sat back down "So, is there a plan set up?"

"Well, i have a trust fund from selling our house, my dad's wealth and my mom left me some money so i use that for tuition, rent and his medical bills"

"Medical bills?"

"The nursing home, his pills"

"And how is your trust fund?"

"It's fine for now, i work during the year so it adds more too"

"Ready to go?" She suddenly said asking for the bill.

"Oh um okay"

She smiled briefly as she signed for her card and stood up. The ride home was quiet and i shifted uncomfortably until we got to the estate.

"I have to go meet Gerry, see you later?" She asked as i got out of the car

"Okay, thank you for lunch"

"Anytime Libs, bye"

I scrunched my face and walked into the Grant home, thinking about the lunch. I dragged myself up the stairs and knocked on Teddy's door

"LIBS!" He grinned pulling me inside his room to reveal Lex.

"Oh hi!" I said surprised

"Hey Liv, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt just wanted to see if you were home but i'm gonna take a nap"

"Where were you?"

"Lunch with your mom"

He nodded and Lex's eyebrows went up as i left the room. I dragged myself down the hallway and answered my phone getting a new phone call from my dad. He sounded happy but he forgot halfway through who he was speaking to and hung up. I took a shower and quickly climbed into bed knowing my migraines always went away with sleep.

(Break)

"Liv?" Emily shook me awake gently. I groaned as i looked up at her and saw Fitz and Big Gerry standing over me as well.

"You haven't been awake for two days, come on" she sat me up and i went straight back into the bed drained.

"You're burning up" she whispered feeling my forehead.

"Come on" she sat me up again and i felt Fitz lift me into his arms and set me down on the shower bench. Big Gerry and Fitz both left the room and Emily turned on the cold water even though i had my clothes on still. The water felt nice compared to my body. Eventually i started to wake up.

"I'll set some new clothes out for you, leave the wet ones in the shower and come downstairs when you are done okay?"

"Kay" i nodded. When i was done i changed into some yoga capri pants on and an old hoodie from my dad's old closet. I left my hair down and curly and slowly made my way downstairs.

"Hi" Fitz said as i entered the kitchen

"Hi"

"You feeling better Liv?" Emily asked as Big Gerry pulled out a chair for me

"A bit yes" i watched as she handed me some liquid tylenol and pushed a bowl of soup in front of me.

"I'm not that hungry"

"Just a couple of spoons" Emily offered and i sat there eating the soup with them all staring.

"I'm sure she can handle eating Emily, we have to go" Gerry finally said "Fitz will be here" he smiled at me and dragged Emily away.

"What happened? Yesterday you were fine" Fitz said as i put my head up and looked over at him.

"I guess i was just stressed"

"From lunch?! Did she say something mean to you?"

"No of course not" i sighed "we just talked about my dad and then my dad called me and he didn't remember who he was.. It's just overwhelming sometimes" Nothing was said as he reached over and held my hand, squeezing it briefly before letting go.

"Let's go" he said

"Go where? I don't want to go anywhere"

"Mom packed you a bag, let's go" he smiled

I narrowed my eyes but stood as he handed me a pair of running shoes. I tied my hair up and covered my eyes with a pair of sunglasses.

"Do i have to change?"

"You can change when we arrive" he smiled and led me to the town car that had a driver waiting.

"You okay?" He asked as we pulled into a random lot with a plane.

"Fitz-" i whispered "Where are we going?"

"To visit your dad"

"What?"

"Well, Teddy won't be here all week and after last night mom and dad thought you should see him and they both have to work so i volunteered to go but if you don't-"

"No i.. Don't know what to say.. Thank you"

He smiled and nodded as we got out of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

FITZ'S POV

"Ready to go?" Liv came into the hotel's living room. We would be staying for the weekend. I looked up to see her standing in jeans and a cardigan, her hair was in a twisted bun out if her face

"Yep" i smiled "the car is waiting downstairs"

"You didn't have to order a car, or the hotel Fitz." She stopped and put on her flats "your family has done so much for me."

"You're our friend" i waved it off

"No Fitz, it really means a lot and the last thing i want to do is seem ungrateful so thank you" she smiled and hugged me.

(Break)

I watched as Liv lead me through the nursing home. We stopped at a desk and Liv smiled at the skinny brunette as she greeted Liv an almost happy birthday.

"Thanks Jess, this is my friend Fitz. Can we sign him in as well?"

"Of course" Jessica smiled and got me to sign into the log in book.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

"He's Teddy's brother" her eyebrows rose

"He's so well behaved though" she stared at me and i chuckled

"I see Teddy has been terrorizing the place"

"Our patients love him though" Jess smiled "you two are good to go, see you later"

"Thanks Jess" Liv smiled and started to walk down the hall. We went into an elevator and came out on another floor, showing our badge to the security guard at the door.

An older man approached her which i assumed was the doctor.

"He's doing good today, he's been talking about you a lot" he smiled "Maya as well" he offered a shaky smile as Liv nodded and thanked him. We walked into a large blue room that was held a bed and some dressers along with a couch and tv area. There was a man no older than my own dad sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hi dad" Liv said gently. The man looked up and looked confused as Liv entered the room.

"It's me Libby" she reminded him

"Libby?" He started to smile "How's Jake? Did you go to prom yet?"

"Jake's fine, yes we went to prom" she grabbed a picture off of the desk which looked like her father and her in a gown.

"Right" he nodded "who's that?"

"Who's that?" He looked over towards me

"This is my friend Fitz"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Pope"

"Fitz? Does that stand for something?" He shook my hand

"Fitzgerald" i answered sitting down on the couch when they both moved over.

For a while he asked about school until he asked about my family and i saw Liv tense briefly.

"Where's mom Libby?"

"I don't know dad" Liv answered honestly

"What do you mean?"

"She left remember? It's just you and me now" she smiled

"Of course" he chuckled and i watched the nurse call him for lunch "you coming?"

"I think we'll just stay here"

"Okay" he waved and i watched Liv lay down on the opposite couch

"you okay?" I asked as she squeezed her eyes shut

"Just another headache" she sighed "You can walk around if you want, he won't be back for another hour" she offered

"I'll find you some tylenol"

"Thank you" she smiled.

I walked around for a bit before finding Jess and asking her for tylenol. I bought a water bottle and decided to head back to the room. For the rest of the afternoon her dad told me countless childhood stories of Liv even if he didn't know who he was talking to he kept smiling.

"This picture is my favourite" He smiled and handed me a frame. It was a younger version of himself sitting on the steps of a house with a much smaller Liv. She must have been 5 or 6 in red over alls, curly piglets and a big wide grin on her face as she snuggled into her dad.

"I can see why" i smiled and handed back the photo.

"Well, we should probably get going since it's almost dinner time but i'll be back tomorrow alright?" Liv offered

"Okay" Mr. Pope said and hugged her awkwardly and she hugged him.

(Break)

"I'm starving" Liv came into my room plopping herself down on the bed beside me.

"Do you want me to call down?-"

"Okay but i could seriously eat a horse right now. Just warning you"

"Order whatever you want, we can share?" She nodded and took the menu. I watched as she took the phone and put it on speaker dialling room service.

"Room number?"

"Penthouse" she answered

"Ahh, Mrs. Grant how can i help you-"

"Oh no.. I .. Never Mind" she mumbled. I chuckled and watched her order pizza, fries, steak, mash potatoes, pasta and chips along with some wings.

"Jesus Liv"

"Don't tell Teddy" she pleaded. Teddy was all about eating healthy and as far as i had seen so was Liv but i guess she cheated on her diet not that she needed to be on one.

"I won't" i promised. She nodded and crossed her legs

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly asked as i flipped through the channels on the TV. I looked over to see her watching me she smiled briefly before giving me a look as if it were to say she was waiting for my answer.

"No why?"

Her eyebrows rose "you're an attractive guy" i smirked "i mean you're not ugly so why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I've had girlfriends before just no one really understands me" i shrugged

"Don't you get frustrated?"

"Frustrated?"

"Sexually" she stared at me. Teddy always warned me that Liv was blunt and she wasn't scared to say what she wanted to say.

"Uh i'm okay"

She laughed loudly at my answer and smiled "I see you still have to get used to me"

"What about you.. You aren't ugly yet you won't date"

"Because they wanted something on the side. Apparently i was too busy to have sex whenever he wanted" she sighed but didn't look hurt anymore.

"I'm sorry"

She waved it off "So, i'm not dating right now"

"You shouldn't let some dumb ass ruin it all for you"

She smirked "you don't swear"

"Liv"

"I won't, i'm okay with it now. I'm just not ready to date" she shrugged and i watched as she went to her room. I answered the door when room service came and wheeled the tray to the living room. Liv came back out in shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair in a messy bun and her make up off

"Yum!" She smiled sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table.

An hour later she was laying on the floor groaning beside me.

"Ate too much" she mumbled against the carpet.

"Let's go, you are falling asleep" she sat up slowly and lifted her arms

"You can't walk?"

"Fitz" she pouted. I laughed and lifted her up. She was light as a feather. She smiled as i set her down in the bed

"Night Liv"

"Night" she mumbled as i turned off her light

(Break)

I woke up to an empty hotel room. Liv was spending some time alone with her dad so i would meet her at the strip. I looked over to my clock and seen i had slept away the entire day.

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"FITZ!" Mellie answered the phone and i cursed myself for not checking the ID first.

"Uh, hi Mel. How did you get my number?"

"Kate, i wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch"

"Oh well, i'm not in California at the moment. I'm, well i'm in Washington with Liv"

I could hear her clenching her jaw and winced "I guess i'll see you at her party on friday"

"You're going?!" I asked surprised

"Yeah, Teddy invited me"

"Oh" i scrunched my eyebrows "I have to go i'll see you then"

"Bye Fitz"


	11. Chapter 11

LIV'S POV

"You sure you're okay?" Fitz asked as we got into the car back in California

"I'm fine" i rolled my eyes "glad to be back"

"You excited for your birthday?"

"Kinda, what'd you get me?"

"Excuse me" he laughed "you just assume i'm giving you something"

"You better get me something" i laughed "just kidding, presents aren't important to me"

"Good to know" he smiled

"No for real what did you get me?"

"I can't hear you" he turned up his music.

(Break)

"Hi Darlin" Big Gerry came into the doorway of my room as i started unpacking my bag.

"Hello" i smiled, out of all the Grants Big Gerry and i had the least amount of one on one time.

"You feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you"

He nodded "do you have any plans for tonight?"

"I don't think so"

"Would you like to join me for a ride? I've heard you might be the only one who can keep up with me other than Fitzgerald"

"You ride?!" I smiled "and of course"

"I taught my kids" he said fake offended

"When would you like to go?"

"As soon as you want, i'll wait downstairs"

"Sounds good" i smiled and went over to my closet to change into the riding boots Emily had gotten me as a welcoming present.

The sun was still up when we got to the stables.

"Do you want to have a race?" He asked as i moved Jax out of the stable.

"Of course" i smiled and watched him do the same. "Around the lake and back to the stables?"

"Excellent" he smiled "you know darlin' all of my children and my wife are quite fond over you i can see why. I hope you know we're always here for you"

"Thank you" i whispered still shocked. He nodded and climbed onto his horse. I followed and did the same. He counted down and we both took off quickly. He was amazing, cutting through trees smoothly and making his horse jump quickly but i knew his horse would eventually tire out and Jax was calm through the whole race until we came back around the lake and i made him take off a few yards as we approached the stables again. We came down the large hill and Jax jumped over a log and took off past Big Gerry and galloped until we hit the stables and i slowed him down.

"Good boy" i smoothed his mane. A few seconds later Big Gerry pulled his horse to a stop.

"Wow" he huffed "i can't-"

"LIBBY YOU BEAT DAD!" i looked up to see Teddy howling on Fitz's shoulder.

"Good job Liv" Fitz smiled

"Thank you" i smiled

Fitz nodded and i looked back at Big Gerry "i really didn't know you were that good, amazing job Liv"

"Thank you"

"Did your parents teach you?"

"My dad yes" i smiled and went off to put Jax in his stable as Teddy took Big Gerry's horse.

"I'm sorry i haven't been around lately" Teddy offered

"You've been busy with Lex i get it" i shrugged.

"No, we made a promise. No one comes before each other"

I smiled "she's different, i get it"

"Libby, you're still my number one girl" he winked at me.

"You're an idiot" we both started laughing

"She just doesn't get we were like meant to be siblings"

I nodded, a lot of people often wondered how we got along so well. We hardly fought, died of laughter whenever we were together and felt nothing for each other in a sexual way.

"It's fine Teddy"

"If she doesn't understand we're best friends then i can't be with her"

"Teddy-"

"No, i'm your family. I'm not going to ditch you for some chick"

"She's not a chick, she's your girlfriend" i reminded him

"LIBBY! You're not supposed to defend her" he pulled me into a hug "At least you and Fitz can be loners together"

"We aren't loners!" I punched him "we're friends"

"Friends, friends" he rose his wiggled his eyebrows

"No, god. Just friends, like you and me"

"I'd be cool with it, we'd officially be siblings"

"I'm going to go have a bubble bath now, goodbye"

I shook my head and left the stables.

(Break)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIBBY!" Teddy carried on his tradition of barging in my room as i finished brushing my teeth. He kissed the top of my head.

"Your gifts are downstairs, hurry we are all excited to show you them"

"Gifts?! I didn't need-"

"Nope no complaining, downstairs in five"

I nodded and set my toothbrush back in the holder. I decided to wear a blue skater dress today. It was simple yet dressy enough for my birthday. Kate had braided my bangs out of my face and curled the ends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All Five Grants stood in the kitchen fully dressed for their day even though it was only 8 in the morning. The kitchen was decorated with banners and balloons along with a happy birthday sign.

"Wow" i whispered as Emily stepped forward and hugged me.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" she hugged me "You okay?"

"I haven't had a birthday like this in a long time that's all" i whispered

She smiled softly and hugged me holding my head and smoothing my hair down.

"Emily and Kate made you chocolate chip pancakes, Teddy said they were your favourite" Big Gerry said as Emily pulled me forward and showing me the large breakfast spread.

"I have to go to work with my dad so Fitz will be taking you out today" Teddy smirked and held me as i grumbled at him.

"Okay" i smiled towards Fitz.

"Okay presents before we all have to leave!" Kate piped up "Me first!"

She handed me a large wrapped box

"Happy birthday Liv" she hugged me and i opened the box to reveal a whole set of bath, beauty and hair products with a whole collection of nail polishes.

"Wow-"

"This is a sister gift" she smiled "i'll have the party gift later" she winked and i listened to the grumbles of Big Gerry.

"Thank you so much Kate!" I hugged her and watched as Teddy stepped forward next.

"Here you brat" he smiled and handed me a pair of tickets

"No!"

"Yep" he grinned "We are going to see coldplay"

I screeched and hugged him "you're the best!"

"I try, I try"

"Thanks Teddy!"

"Okay Fitz is next!" Teddy offered and Fitz stepped forward giving me a wrapped present. I unwrapped it quickly revealing a first issue of wuthering heights"

"You damaged the one in the library so i figured you could use a new one" he teased. I smiled and opened the next gift revealing a leather bound journal with old, bristle paper which had a message inside the first page but i decided to read it later.

"Thank you Fitz! I love them both" i smiled and hugged him.

"Alright, our present is in the office but here's one of them" Emily stepped forward handing me a box. I opened to a pair of black jimmy choo heels that were probably more expensive than my car.

"I can't-"

"They are yours!" Emily grinned " So is this key, it's a key to our house in Alexandria. We've made a room for you. You can stay there on weekends and we hope you join us for holiday's since we spend our christmas on the east coast"

"What?" I whispered

"You're an honorary member Libby" Teddy winked

"Okay, we're stealing Liv for 15 minuets" Emily grinned helping me stand and bringing me into Big Gerry's office.

"Please sit darlin'"

"Did i do something wrong?" I asked scared

"What? No sweetheart" Emily smiled

"Well, we wanted to know how you would feel if we helped out with your home situation"

"I'm fine really, i can make it work. You two have done more than enough for me and i can't depend on you all the time"

"Darlin'" Big Gerry smiled "You are 19 years old, you can't do this on your own. I know you've had to and we are sorry for that but you do not have to have the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore"

I stared at him and watched Emily move forward.

"We paid off your tuition for this year and each year we will do the same just like we do for Teddy's"

"Teddy's yours"

"We all love you as if you are ours Liv" she smiled "As for your father, his nursing home will get a monthly cheque"

"What?"

"All you have to do is go to school and worry about your books and things you need around the apartment because we knew you wouldn't accept us paying for that too"

I sighed "i don't know what to say" i sniffled "Your family means everything to me and in less than three months you've changed everything"

Big Gerry smiled "happy birthday darlin"


	12. Chapter 12

FITZ'S POV

"So, where are we going?!" Liv asked as she buckled her seatbelt in my SUV.

"I thought you would like the san diego zoo" she shrieked loudly and i had to hold my ear "but if you hate the idea-"

"I LOVE the zoo! Plus i hear that's one of the best in the country!" She smiled

"It's a bit of a ride though"

"It's only 830, perfect timing"

I watched as she turned on the radio and got comfy as i pulled out of the estate.

"Want to play truth?"

"Truth?" I knotted my eyebrows together confused.

"You've never played truth?!"

"Uh no"

"It's just truth or dare without the dares"

"What if one of us lies?" I narrowed my eyes

"If you lie or don't want to answer it's a dare each lie"

"Sounds easy" i nodded "you go first birthday girl"

She turned her whole body towards me.

"Your first time" she said casually "who was it with?"

"What?" I choked out

"You're first time having sex.. Unless you are a virgin"

"What? No" i rolled my eyes "you're a piece of work you know"

"You're not answering"

"Holly Keatings" i sighed "i was 17"

"Where?"

"At her house" i rolled my eyes

"Did you love her?"

"I ... No.. I cared about her but no i didn't love her" she nodded "my turn"

"Go ahead" she smiled

"What's your favourite colour?" I started out easy wanting to actually know the little questions.

"It changes, depending on my mood"

"Right now?"

"Light blue" she looked out the window. "The sky is so nice today"

"Are you scared of anything?" She whispered

"The phone call i'll be getting any day now" i answered honestly about my grandfather. She rubbed my arm.

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Nope" she shrugged "Better off"

"Would you have sex with me?"

"LIV!" I turned red not expecting that question

"What?"

"I'm not answering that"

"That means i can dare you"

"Fine, no more questions" i turned up the radio.

"You're such a baby, you could just answer if you find me attractive enough to have sex with me" she rolled her eyes and i turned the music up more. She laughed and got out her book.

"Haven't you read that book a million times?"

"Not a first issue" she smiled and continued reading.

(Break)

"Here Kate packed you some shorts and a t-shirt" i handed a backpack to her after we headed into the african part of the zoo. She narrowed her eyes but went off to change. She came back in khaki shorts and a white v-neck with a pair of running shoes.

"Fitz as much as i love the outdoors i'm not in the mood for it -"

"Oh, i guess you're not in the mood to feed and play with baby lions today then?" Her eyes went wide and she wasn't breathing. "Liv?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes" i chuckled "come on"

"Fitz! You're the best!" She launched forward and hung onto my arm as we moved towards the restricted area.

"Fitz!" My buddy James called shaking my hand. We went to high school together and we were always pretty close.

"Hey James, this is Liv"

"The birthday girl! Happy birthday and welcome!" James smiled and handed us each a badge

"Thank you" i watched as Liv jumped right into the conversation as James led us into a open large warehouse.

"So, this is where mama's come when they first have their babies. So the babies you two will be feeding are about a month old" Liv grinned and sat down as she was told to and seconds later James brought in a baby cub and she held the baby as it clawed her until she started to put the bottle in it's mouth. She kept staring at the cub as i pointed my camera at her.

"Liv" she looked up and smiled brightly at the camera.

"Let's take one on mine together"

"Here i'll take one for you guys" James said as he handed me another cub and got me to feed it. Liv handed over her phone and we smiled towards the camera. We spent the afternoon playing with baby lions until i knew we had to drive back.


	13. Chapter 13

LIV'S POV

I pulled open my instagram and looked at the picture i posted earlier as Fitz pulled off of the highway. It was of the two of us grinning at the camera holding the baby lions.  
>'Ugh! Wish i could see you today!' Quinn commented. She had to cancel flying out last minute and i was too upset to reply back to her.<br>"What's wrong?"

"My best friend Quinn was supposed to fly out but she couldn't"

Fitz gave a sympathy smile "you had fun right?"  
>"YES! You Grants sure know how to show a girl a good time" i smiled "seriously it was the best day!"<p>

He smiled and i slipped on my flats. Kate had packed me a pair of tight jeans and a lace black blouse for on the way home. "Teddy said you two had plans tonight?" Fitz asked as he unlocked the side gate to the estate.  
>"Yeah, probably just a movie" he opened the gate and followed me around the back since the sliding door was closer.<p>

"SURPRISE!" I jumped and grabbed Fitz's arm and heard him groan.

"Jesus Liv, your nails" he mumbled

"Sorry" i sighed taking in the small group that was waiting. Kate, Abby, Mellie, Teddy, Lex, Harrison, Huck and Quinn and a few people i met at Abby's party made a total of 20 something people.

"Happy Birthday Libby!" Teddy stepped forward and hugged me "thanks for getting her out of the house bro" Fitz nodded. I took in the balloons and dj stationed by the back.

"I wanted a rager but Kate and Fitz said you would probably like something quiet" "They were right" i laughed "thanks Ted" i hugged him and turned just in time to see Quinn running towards me. I laughed as she slammed her body into mine. We both shrieked and hugged each other

"Happy birthday!"  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); "You're a little shit, i thought you weren't coming!"<p>

"Just part of the plan" she smiled as Harrison lifted me up in a hug followed by a wave from Huck.  
>"It's so good to see you guys, you're staying for the weekend right?" All three heads nodded and i grinned.<p>

"Guys! This is my friend Fitz!" I smiled "Fitz, this is Quinn, Harrison and Huck" "Hi" Fitz waved shyly like he always did with new people before excusing himself for a drink.

"Just like old times!" Teddy grinned as Kate took a picture of the five of us.

"Liv! There's someone i want you to meet!" Kate pulled me away from Quinn and pulled me to her table where Mellie sat with another guy. "Liv, this is Cooper, my boyfriend and Fitz and Mellie's friend from Harvard, Andrew" i waved shyly and shook Cooper's hand.

"Liv's an honorary Grant" Kate smiled and clutched my side. I stood talking to the couple for a while until Teddy called me over to the dance floor. I watched as Lex smiled briefly and began singing happy birthday as the back door open and Fitz came out carrying a large white cake.

"Make a wish Libby!" Teddy smiled as i stared at the birthday cake. I blew out my candles and the cake was put down. "Alright! Now can we start partying?" Teddy grinned handing me a beer

"Fitz is cute" Quinn said as i started to feel the alcohol in my body.

"Yep" i blushed "i mean, we're friends"

"Friends" she nodded  
>"How are you?! You and Huck seem cozy" i looked over at Huck and Fitz who were chatting. Fitz had managed to make Huck smile. Harrison was dancing with some girls from Abby's party.<p>

"We are fine" she smiled cheekily "we're great. I can't wait for you to come home"

"I kind of like it here" i sighed "the Grants are very welcoming, it's like a real family" she smiled as someone approached us. I looked up to see Abby clutching someone's arm. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Liv! This is Stephen!" Abby grinned. She loved him, you could see it the way she was looking at him. And he loved her just the same

"Hi! I feel like i already know you" Stephen's British accent came out thick. Abby winked at me

"Abs and i have grown extremely close" i laughed and shook his hand

"FITZ'S POV

I watched as Liv made her way around to speak to everyone but always went back and forth never sticking to one side of the backyard. Each conversation she had she was dying of laughter.

"Hi" She took a bite of my burger and sat down beside me.

"What if i was sick?" I stared at her

"Well you better not be because i kept stealing some of your water at the zoo" she giggled

"I knew it!"

"You're not drinking?"

"I waved my beer at her and she nodded

"Time to pay up on your dare" she laughed as i set down my burger on the table and i looked over to Teddy who was smirking with wide eyes. I gulped and turned back to Liv who was now standing  
>"Fitz dance?!" Teddy smirked and got up with Lex heading towards the dance floor.<br>"Liv-"

"It's my birthday Fitz!" She called holding her hand out towards me as an old school hip hop song started. I groaned and smiled as I realized Liv started listening to the song after i played it in the car once. I took her hand and watched as she led me over to where almost everyone was dancing to Ice Cube's you can do it. I watched as she kept facing the other way but pulled herself against me. My hands went straight to her hips and she smiled at Teddy as she started grinding her ass against my crotch. I gulped but finally focused on dancing and keeping up with her. She let me set the pace and she kept up fine. I was fine until she lowered her ass and came back up turning to face me. She looked flustered but kept dancing. My knee was now in between her two legs as she moved slamming our hips together. The song ended and we were both breathing heavy

"Holy shit who knew you could dance Fitz" Teddy chuckled

"That was hot!" Quinn called as Liv laughed and walked over towards her.(Break)

"It was probably 4 in the morning when everyone started to leave. Quinn and Huck shared the guest bedroom which held two queen sized beds but i was convinced they were a couple anyways. Teddy and Lex decided to stay in the spare downstairs leaving Harrison in Teddy's room and Liv and i in our own bedrooms. I finished cleaning up the garbage and locked up the house

"Liv?" I called about to turn off her light since she was in bed. She was still sitting up though.

"Hi!" She smiled "i was just about to read your message!" She patted the spot beside her and my feet were moving towards her before i could make up an excuse to leave the room. She had on an over sized sweater and her hair was up in a ponytail, face free of make up.

"Go on then" i laughed as she took her hand and opened the journal.

' dear Livvie,  
>"I've known you for three months now and it's safe to say you are on of my best friends. I am so lucky you are in my life. I know you go through so much so i thought you could write it all down, the good times and the bad. Just know that i will always be here for you. ' she read out loud. She gulped and hugged me "you are one of my best friends too" she smiled "i love it, thank you"<br>I nodded and stood quickly "get some sleep, my mother doesn't let people sleep in after drunk nights"  
>"I'm her favourite though" she stuck her tongue out and smiled.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

LIV'S POV

"Good morning Lib" Emily kissed my head as i came down the stairs the next afternoon. Apparently i was the last one to wake up as i saw everyone in the pool.

"Morning"

"Did you have a good birthday?" She asked handing me some orange juice

"The best"

Quinn came into the kitchen about to head out to the pool.

"Morning Liv!"

"Morning" i smiled as she watched Emily force me to eat before i went outside.

"Good morning darlin', hi Quinn" Big Gerry smiled towards us

"So, tonight we have that company gala tonight please keep the children in check darlin'"

I nodded as Big Gerry smiled

"You guys are going to Abby's party?" I asked

"Yeah? You're not?"

"No, i'll probably stay home. I can pick you guys up if you want"

"Teddy said Lex was the designated tonight"

"Okay" i laughed and got up looking for a granola bar as Emily and Big Gerry left the room

(Break)

I knocked on the door of the study later that night Teddy,Quinn, Harrison and Huck had taken off to the party and Fitz was gone all day. Emily had gone to dinner with a friend.

"Come in!" Big Gerry was zoned into a polo match. I walked over to his desk and watched his eyes flicker over to mine

"Hi darlin' you didn't go to the party?"

"No, we had one last night" he smiled

"You are heaven sent" he chuckled

"Can i borrow your suv? Lex took Teddy's and i can't find Fitz's key's anywhere"

"Sure" he handed me a set of keys "there's a GPS in the car in case you get lost"

"Thank you"

"Be safe" he smiled and i closed the door behind me.

I got into the SUV wanting to go to the mall but my phone started ringing.

"Well, well, well hello Fitzgerald" i laughed. "Where are you?"

"Spending some time with Pops"

"Can i come over?"

"You're not going out?"

"No"

"Uh okay, i'll send his address to your phone"

"K bye" i hung up and put the correct address into the GPS. It took about an hour to get there. I parked on the street and walked over to the condo watching as Fitz came out of the elevator. He looked tired and sad.

"Hi" i hugged him

"Hi" he said surprised

"I brought pizza" i handed him the box and he lead me to the elevator.

"How's he doing?"

"I um... Don't think it's going to be long now" he whispered. I furrowed my brows and took his hand as he led me through the penthouse. He let go to put the pizza down.

"Liv!" I turned to see a woman pushing pops in a wheelchair. He had lost all his curls and he was practically skin and bones.

"Hi pops!" I grinned kissing his cheek. If i was sick the last thing i would want everyone to do is remind me that i was sick.

"How are you?" He coughed a bit before reaching for the oxygen tank

"I'm good, thank you"

"I heard you just celebrated your 19th" he wheezed

"I did, they threw me a surprise party"

He tried to smile but it looked painful. Fitz was watching him closely "i think i'll go take a nap. Will you two be here later?"

"Sure" i smiled and watched the woman escort him out of the room.

"Hungry?" I watched Fitz ask angrily as he put some pizza on a plate and slam the microwave.

"Fitz" i tried but he wasn't listening

"You know you told me to be here with him in this moment and i'm trying.. I just-"

"It's okay Fitz" i set they keys and my phone down and walked over to him.

"No it's not" he stepped back "i'm not ready"

"No one is ready Fitz" i whispered and he grabbed his keys running his hand through his hair.

"I'll be back, i need a walk"

"Okay" i nodded and sat down at the counter watching him leave the penthouse. It took me years to accept my father's illness and he had only a summer. I sat on the counter for a bit before taking a look around. I looked on the wall towards the rooms to see pictures lining the walls. There was millions of Teddy, Kate and Fitz when they were younger but often one's of just Fitz and Pops.

"Fitzgerald?" Pops coughed as i checked on him.

"Uh no, it's Liv"

"Can you ask him to bring me some water?" He groaned "the nurse is in her room"

"Fitz went out for a walk, i'll get you some" i ran out to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and ran back to the room. I helped him drink and waited as he nodded he was okay.

"Please sit" he offered me the chair beside his bed. "I know Fitzgerald is having a hard time." He heaved out "we've always been so close but now i need you to do something for me"

"Me?"

"You need to be there for him, no matter what he does. Just forgive him, Gerry and Emily have told me about how much he trusts you, how he tells you almost everything. He doesn't have that with anyone else. So for me, just forgive him for his wrongs okay?"

"Okay" i promised

"Good girl" he laughed "tell me about your birthday"

I watched as he started to fall back asleep after a while. I watched him until i heard the elevator chime. I went back out and watched as Fitz came back inside. He looked angry, more than when he left. He looked up at me and his jaw loosened as he sat down on the couch.

"He's still asleep?"

"fell back asleep" i sat down beside him and for a second he tensed before he loosened up.

"Where'd you go?"

"Just around the block, i mostly sat downstairs in the lobby"

I nodded and rubbed his arm as my phone started to ring.

"Hi Quinn"

"Liv! Can you come pick Huck and i up?"

"Right now? Isn't it early? Are you okay?"

"Huck isn't feeling it, there's A LOT of people" i laughed "i'll be there as soon as i can, bye"

"Bye" she hung up

"You're leaving?" Fitz mumbled

"Yeah but i can come back? I just have to pick Quinn up"

"It's okay" he waved it off "see you at home"

"You sure?" He nodded "tell pops i said bye okay?"

"K"

(Break)

Quinn was asleep in my room since it was her last night in California. I turned on my back and listened as Fitz left the house again. He had been pacing in his room for the last hour. I grabbed a athletic sweater and some shoes slipping out of the room. I paused going to the bar before following him to the lake. He was walking too fast for me to catch up so i let him go and would eventually catch up. When i finally got to the bottom he sat cross legged at the docks.

"Hi" i walked over and handed him a cup. He smirked and took the bottle of scotch opening it.

"I don't want to talk"

"Okay" he poured me some and thrusted the cup at me. I took it and clinked our cups together and watched as we both took it easily.

"You can handle your scotch" he smiled

"Pope's can hold their liquor"

"You're only 19" he teased

"When did you start drinking? 17? 18?"

"15" he chuckled

"Plus you're only 5 years older than me"

He poured another portion of scotch. This continued in silence until the bottle was empty and i felt the liquor running through my body.

"I'm fine you know you" Fitz stood "you don't have to always check up on me"

"That's what best friends do"

"So, we're best friends now?" He sounded cold "i don't believe that"

"What?" I asked a little hurt

"We're close no doubt but i tell you everything and you tell me what you decide to tell me"

"I don't know what you are talking about" i stood quickly and watched him stand wobbly since he had more to drink than i did.

"You're drunk" i huffed out

"Where's your mom Liv? Did she leave you because she didn't want to deal with your father or with you?" I tried to remember that he was drunk and he didn't mean it but my hand flew across his cheek before i could stop myself. His eyes went wide and for a few seconds we just stared at each other until i started to get scared and turned quickly.

"OLIVIA!" I heard him yell through the woods as he followed me back to the house but i was already sprinting back home while he was climbing the hill. I quickly got ride of my shoes and climbed the stairs knowing he wasn't stupid enough to disrupt the whole floor. I caught my breath and started undressing back into my pyjamas

"Where did you go?" Quinn asked

"Some fresh air, couldn't sleep" i lied

She nodded and fell back asleep quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

(Break)

I had finally came out of my room when Quinn was leaving with Huck and Harrison for the airport. Teddy was going to drive them over. I walked out of my room to see Fitz. I quickly took a step back but squared my shoulders as he took a step forward closer to me.

"I'm sorry Liv"

"It's fine" i nodded once and left to go downstairs. He followed and we stood in silence as his parents said goodbye to my friends.

"Bye Fitz, nice meeting you finally" Quinn hugged him

"You too Quinn"

Huck and him spoke while Quinn pulled me off with Harrison

"Did you two finally do it?"

"Do what? Oh! No" i laughed "just an argument, no big"

"You don't do arguments" i laughed, it was true i normally told people off.

"It's fine"

I watched as Teddy noticed i was awake and came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Lunch date when i get back? We haven't hung out. Just the two of us in forever"

"Sounds good"

We stood there watching everyone say goodbye until it was time to go.

"Liv?" Fitz called as i came back from a ride.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't let me finish apologizing"

"Fitz, i just don't want to really hear your apology. You were an asshole because you wanted to take your anger out on someone and you chose me. I'm fine, we're fine and let's just leave it at that" i started walking away as i saw Teddy pull into the estate

(Break)

"So, what's going on with you and Fitz?" Teddy asked as he sat across from me in the booth

"Nothing, why?"

"There's a lot of tension"

"We had a fight" i shrugged

"Is everything okay?"

"Nothing i can't handle, he apologized i just need to let it go"

He narrowed his eyes but changed the subject.

"The apartment is ready whenever we want to go back to Washington, your furniture was delivered today" he said nonchalantly

"I didn't order any-"

"Teddy! You really have to let me start doing things on my own!" I said annoyed

"Libby, you are my sister and i am looking out for you" he rolled his eyes

"I'll pay you back"

"How about you pay for my drinks for the next 6 months?"

"Only?"

"You know how much i drink"

I laughed loudly and nodded. We talked about everything and anything until his phone started to ring.

"It's lex, she wants me to meet her"

"Go ahead" i smiled as we exited the restaurant

"You sure?" I nodded "Take my car, i'll get a ride"

"Bye" i drove around the city for a while, stopping when i saw stores i liked. I bought some things but when i got back to the car i realized i had a lot of missed calls from Emily or Big Gerry.

"Emily? Is everything okay?"

"Liv, we need you at the condo"

"Okay, i'm on my way. Is Fitz and Pop's alright?"

"We uh, we'll tell you when you get here. Drive safe"

I bit my nails as i maneuvered my way through traffic. I parked the car and got the elevator upstairs.

"Hello?" I called as i saw Emily holding Big Gerry's hand.

"Hi Liv" she whispered

"Hi"

"Darlin, we need you to speak to Fitz... Pops.. He's gone" Big Gerry's face fell and Emily rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry" i hugged him

"Fitz is on the balcony"

"Okay" i whispered going out towards the doors. Fitz sat on a chair with his head between his knees. He was huffing out trying not to cry. I sat down beside him on the lawn chair and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Fitz" i whispered and he looked over at me. His eyes were filled with so much tears and it hurt me to see him sad. I started to feel my own tears coming to my eyes. I held his hand and moved closer as he hugged me. He just kept quiet as i put my head into his neck.

"I was right beside him.. I watched the whole thing" he whispered

"He's not in pain anymore Fitz, i know you are hurting but he's at peace and now you just have to put him to rest peacefully"

"I can't-"

"You can, i'm right here okay?" I held his hand

"Okay" he croaked and i finally got him to stand. He looked down at me and wiped my cheek. I pulled him inside and watched as his parents hugged him. Eventually Emily convinced everyone to go home. Kate rode with her parents while Fitz drove Teddy's car. I watched him and he looked sad but he wasn't snapping at the traffic.

"Did someone call Teddy?"

"His phone keeps going to voicemail" i whispered. He gripped the steering wheel and nodded. I bounced my knee and surprisingly he reached his hand over the console and held my hand.

"How's your dad?" He shocked me

"What?"

"No one has spoken about him, i need my mind off of everything"

"Oh, uh he's fine. I call him every day. Someday's he's great, someday's not so great" i shrugged "but he's fine"

(Break)

"Where were you?!" I heard Fitz yell as i got ready for bed. I had just taken a shower and everyone was downstairs. I threw on a t-shirt and left my room.

"I was with Lex Fitz! My phone died!" Teddy tried

"You were fucking your girlfriend -" he suddenly stopped when i came into the room. He relaxed and i watched with everyone else in amazement as he just stopped yelling. He calmed down and walked out of the room back up to his bedroom. I spoke to Teddy for a bit before i went back upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and surprisingly saw Fitz looking at my bristol board that Emily had got me one day. There were millions of pictures posted on it. I walked across the room and went to sit on my bed.

"You're packing?" He eyed the clothes on my bed.

"No, just some laundry" I shifted as he made his way over to my bed "you should apologize to Teddy"

He shot me a look "you were mean to him"

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Fine Livvie" he chuckled as he laid down on the bed.

"You're too tall" i noticed his feet were hanging over the end of the bed

"You're too short" he mumbled. I reached over and ran my hand slowly through his hair as he faced me. Eventually he fell asleep and i left to go do some laundry downstairs.

"Liv, we are going to the funeral home for a meeting. Do you mind staying with Fitz?" Emily asked

"Of course not" i waved as the four Grants left.

(Break)

It had been a week of tension filled meals when Fitz was home. When he wasn't home he was often getting into trouble drinking or doing reckless things and I would always pick him up without anyone noticing. The church was packed on the day of the funeral and i somehow stayed beside Fitz the entire time. He delivered the eulogy and stopped speaking to everyone once he was done.

"You shouldn't be drinking" i said as we got back from the funeral. The wake was at the estate and the house was filled with people telling stories about Pops.

"Well too late" he gulped the rest of his scotch glass and glared at Mellie as she spoke to him about something.

"If you'll excuse us" he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"Fitz" i pulled his arm as we reached the upstairs floor of the house.

"What?" He sighed "i just want-"

"What?"

"I want you" he stared at me

"What?" I whispered as everything changed

"You" he lunged forward and i tasted the scotch on his lips but i somehow knew he wasn't drunk. He was fully aware of what he was doing. We eventually got into his bedroom and he ripped his mouth away from mine. I was lost in the moment as he removed my underwear in a matter of seconds but left my long sleeved dress on. He ripped my hair out of the clipped bun.

"Fitz" i screeched as he lifted me into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the door.

"Livvie" he kissed me again until his pants were suddenly around his feet. He stepped out of them and deposited me on the bed. I watched as he pulled open his beside table and got a condom. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as i heard the wrapper opening and him shifting above me.

"Look at me" he said roughly

I looked up and stared as i felt him enter me roughly. I groaned and watched him start thrusting into me. He was so angry, it was like he was trying to catch a moment of bliss. He slammed into me over and over again, gripping my hips so hard and he moved his head to my neck. I watched as he made me let go first before releasing roughly. He rolled off of me and caught his breath and stared at the ceiling.

"Livvie" he whispered "why did you let me do that to you" he got out of the bed and went into his bathroom, locking the door behind him without even looking back and i suddenly felt like a piece of garbage.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 13 HAS BEEN SWITCHED! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO NOTICED


End file.
